Time Will Reunite Us
by Reader575
Summary: Hathor, the Goddess of the sky, love, beauty and joy falls in love with a mortal. Not all the deities are happy about her chosen consort, Fitzah, the Pharaoh's master builder. Jealousy ensues and Hathor, in mortal form as Olivia, loses her true love and must wait for him to be reborn. Olitz AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The One We Wait For

_**Present Day**_

She stands on her balcony overlooking the Mediterranean. The calming blue sea reminds her of him. His eyes always had a happy glint to them. Their time together was all too short but it was long enough to give her the loving memories that sustained her when the loneliness of the wait seemed too much to bear. He always showered with her love; they both did. Her parents gave her the greatest gift- unconditional love. A single tear escapes her ancient eye.

"Highness, the priests report his soul has finally reentered this realm." She wipes the tear from her eye and turns to face the gray-haired man that has served as her confidant for more than three millennia.

"Where?"

"The United States, highness."

"Are our people ready there?"

"Yes, highness."

"Good. Tell them we will join them in a score. All must be ready." She walks past him and stands in front of a bust of the goddess. She caresses the golden image unconsciously. "Our sojourn is almost over Cyrus. I must sit vigil but for a little while longer." Lily sighs releasing the breath she has held in for thousands of years. She has waited three thousand years for him; for them to return. Twenty more years in nothing.

"Highness, she will be very proud of you. You have kept her spirit and legacy alive throughout the ages. She is loved just as much today as in ancient days past. You have bested all but one of her enemies and he is little more than a clawless demon."

"Do not underestimate demons priest. They are like hyenas, cunning, wild and ferocious. He may no longer be a god but he is immortal and his followers loyal and eager to curry his meager conjuring favors."

"He is no match for you highness or the goddess."

"True, but the one we await is vulnerable. Make sure our people are vigilant. The goddess has slept three thousand years waiting for him. I do not think even Ra himself will be able to subdue her anger if his soul is lost again. I will not survive if I lose them again. My powers are great but in compassion to the goddess, I am an apprentice, a novice at best. The world awaits the return of her vitality. I am a lowly substitute."

"Will you wake her now?"

"No, I will wait until he is of age. I do not want Ptah to know she walks the earth sooner than necessary. He will try to kill him. He wants her angry so her love will turn into bloodlust and his evil will spread like a plague and he will regain his godhood. No, I must wait for the right time."

"As always highness your wisdom is forthright." Cyrus bows his head.

Priest; make sure our people are vetted every two years. Ptah is weakened but resourceful. He knows we are waiting; he is abiding his time. He is desperate for his former life and desperation can turn the most insipid fool into a dangerous genius. The goddess has only one weakness and he knows it."

"I understand highness. By your leave."

"Yes, you may go. And Cyrus."

"Yes highness."

"Thank you for staying with me throughout these many lifetimes."

"To serve is my life highness. No thanks is necessary." Cyrus bows and gives Lily a warm smile.

Lily returns to the balcony and to her pensive state. The images of that life-altering night three thousand years ago have not diminished over time. She can still smell the smoke from the burning houses. She can still see the line of torches bobbing up and down against the dark night as the mob made its way to her home. She can still hear the riotous yelling of the men who tried to take her father away under the cloak of darkness. Her father, although completely out numbered, fought bravely until the end. Wrapped in the arms of Cyrus, she looked over his shoulder just in time to see the followers of Ptah plunge knives into her father. Uninformed mortals crave immortality but they never think about the downside. Immortality bestows upon you the unfortunate benefit of perfect memory. The death of her father is a memory she relives it every day in perfect crystal- clear detail.

"Soon father, soon." And once again, the tears flow.

* * *

_**Over Three Thousands Years Ago**_

"Precious one I need you to be strong for me. I need you to go with Cyrus and wait for your mother to come."

"But father who are those people. Why are they so angry? What do they want from you?"

"I need you to listen to me my precious water Lily. Do not look back once you leave this place. Pray and wait for your mother. She will come for you. Cyrus will watch over you until she comes."

"Will you come for us later?" Lily cries and sniffles, hers arms are wrapped tightly around her father's neck.

"I will try precious one. Now go with Cyrus and mind what I have said." Fitzah places a lingering kiss on his daughter's brow. He knows the next time he sees her mother it will be when she comes to welcome him to the afterlife. He gives a few final instructions to Cyrus, then sneaks the two out the back entrance of the house.

"Open open master builder. Give us the girl and we will let you live."

Fitzah grabs two daggers and walks gingerly to the front entrance.

"We know you are Hathor's consort and the child you raise is hers'.

"I shall not turn over my daughter. Depart from my home. What you seek I do not have."

The mob breaks down the reinforced door and drag Fitzah out by his feet.

"Are you fools? Do you take light this offense against the goddess? Your mortal souls will receive no welcome in the afterlife.

"The goddess will do nothing to us for the god Ptah has promised us immortality if we give him her daughter. He will protect us."

"You are fools and will suffer a fool's folly."

"Where is the girl?"

"I know not."

"Search the house from top to bottom. Leave no basket, rug or wall covering untouched. The girl is here and we must find her."

Cyrus and Lily reach the first hill facing Fitzah's home. Lily can see her father fighting the angry men. "Father", she screams. Cyrus covers her mouth.

"No Lily we must be quiet or the angry men will find us." Lily tries to squirm out of Cyrus's arms. She wiggles enough to reposition herself at his shoulder. Looking down at her home, she sees the men stabbing her father and then one man cuts Fitzah's throat and pushes his lifeless body to the ground.

"No!, she screams. Father, let me go." Lily screams and cries; she is inconsolable. Fitzah is dead.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. I have no business starting another story, but while I was doing research for my other story this idea popped into my head and it refuses to go away. It is helping my writer's block so I have to go with the flow.

So let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for sharing your interest in this story. I hope each update meets with you expectations.

* * *

Time Will Reunite Us

Chapter 2

_**20 years Later**_

Lily stares out the tinted window of the limousine at the passing glimmering lights of the bustling city. The lub-dub sound of the limo tires traveling over the asphalt-paved streets of Manhattan is the only noise interrupting the quiet interior. Cyrus hands her the green binder she has been expecting.

"How is he?", she asks softly.

"He's doing well. He's studying to be an architect," Cyrus responds just as softly nodding his head.

"Even now in this life", she whispers smiling.

"Even now highness." Cyrus gives her an encouraging smile.

Lily opens the file. The first few pages cover the standard background information; name, address, parents, schooling etc. She skims past the obligatory sections to the third divider. She opens the seal tab and pulls out a series of photos. The first photo is of Fitz sitting at a table laughing with friends. Although he is laughing, she can see a hint of loneliness in his otherwise sparkling eyes. The next photo is of him alone at a Starbuck's lounging on a couch reading a book. She quickly leafs through the next dozen or so pictures of Fitz as a child, a teenager and an infant. The last photo in the file brings a tear to Lily's eye. Fitz is standing on the beach looking out at the ocean with an almost painful contemplative look on his face. He seems to be searching for something, a memory, a thought. The picture reminds her of the times he would take her to the shore of the Nile and tell her stories about the gods. It was their special time together. Her father always made her feel special; because he knew, she was special. It was not the knowledge that he had sired a demigod that made her special to him. She was special because she was the product of true love. An eternal love he shared with the woman he initially knew as Olivia but later learned was the goddess Hathor.

Lost in her memories, Lily glides her fingers across the glossy photograph. The captured image of her father fascinates her. He looks exactly the same, except that he is missing the haircut and ponytail signifying of a member of the Pharaoh's administration. No matter, it is still the face of the man that kissed her goodnight, every night, thousands of years ago. It is still the face of the man that smiled up at her as he lifted her up above his shoulders and spun her around to make her laugh. It is the same loving face that comforted when she was sad or afraid. "Father, I have missed you greatly."

"Has he given any indication he remembers his former life?"

"Not so far highness. Although his passion for designing and building seem to have remained in tack. His family is scheduled to take a vacation to Egypt in two months after school lets out for the summer. He plans to use the trip as an independent study opportunity. Our people at the Alexandria museum will oversee his curriculum."

Lily takes a deep breath and straightens her posture. "Maybe something indeed is stirring within him if he plans to sojourn in Alexandria."

"I don't follow highness. As far as I know, he never spent time in Alexandria." Cyrus gives Lily a puzzled look.

Lily ignores Cyrus' comment and questioning glance. "Is all ready with her identity?" Cyrus can sense there is story about her mother attached to Alexandria. His queen rarely divulges any information about Hathor's relationship with Fitzah. Cyrus may have been Hathor's high priest and Fitzah's close confidant but that did not make him privy to the details of their love affair. The time they spent together, even the birth of Lily remained their close-held secret.

"Yes highness. The documents, properties and background cover story on Aphrodite Cosmetics are all in place. Our people have crafted the quintessential classic American triumph over tragedy saga. Photos, school records, everything needed to establish her identity has been made ready."

"Very well priest, it is time to wake 'The Great One of Many Names'". Lily is closing the folder when another picture falls to the floor. She picks it up frowning. "Who is this priest and why have failed to mention her to me?" Lily's voice is stern and filled with out of character consternation. The picture in question is a recent photo, only a few weeks old according to the date, of Fitz with his arms wrapped around a tall raven-haired beauty. Fitz and the unidentified woman are unmistakably more than mere acquaintances.

"Oh..uhm…yes, about the woman your highness." After fumbling with the seam of his suit jacket, Cyrus rubs his sweaty fidgety hands along his lap. He cannot bring himself to look Lily in the eye. "Her name is Melody Wentworth. She attends Harvard with Fitz. Mellie, as she prefers to be called is Fitz's girlfriend. Cyrus can feel the queen's irritation radiating from her body. He just hopes she doesn't decide to rip his beating heart from his chest for not being forthcoming.

"Is it serious?" she asks slightly seething.

"From all indications it is on her part but not so with Fitzah, I mean Fitz."

"What does that mean?"

"She wants to move in with him but he is reluctant and refuses to entertain her request." Cyrus pauses but it is obvious he has more to share.

"Is there more priest?"

"Both she and his father want him to propose to her. However, Fitz has made it clear he does not see marriage in the cards for them; at least not for long time."

"Where are they now?

"Actually your highness, both families are in town to attend a gala for one of the educational charities supported by the Wentworth Foundation."

"Get me two tickets and have the other priests prepare the chamber. Whom do we have in town with the right academic credentials? What's the name of this charity?"

"It's called "You're Not Alone." It provides mentors and academic support for children with mild to severe learning disabilities being raised in single parent households. Single parents often feel overwhelmed and isolated by their children's learning disabilities and this organization provides support to both the child and the parent."

"Find me an appropriate escort or companion for the evening."

"Yes, your highness."

Lily picks up the limo phone. "Change of plans Renni, take me to the penthouse."

"Highness, not that I question your judgment, I am just curious why you want to attend the gala."

"Mellie is a woman Cyrus. A woman who wants to marry a man who does not want to marry her. Who may in fact not even love her. I find it odd she enlists the aid of Fitz's father to pressure him into something he has no desire to do. She wants something Cyrus. She is a woman with a plan and I intend to find out what that plan is. I will attend this gala and I will plant a seed of suspicion between Mellie and my father. I will force her to show her scheming hand. By the end of this evening, I will be certain whether our eternal enemy has set his sights on sending my father to his ka once again."

"Highness, I am in awe of your wisdom. Please forgive your humble servant for any offense. I trust you understand it was unintentional."

"Old priest, we have been through much together. I know your heart, but you should know by now keeping me in the dark about something is never a good idea. My powers may pale in comparison to my mother's but they far exceed your abilities. I admonish you to remember that so the next time you will think twice about not disclosing information to me." Lily turns her head and resumes staring out the window.

"Yes highness." Cyrus breathes a sigh of relief and joins Lily looking out the car window.

* * *

The limousine pulls in front of the venue hosting the gala. Renni, the driver, gets out and runs to the passenger side to open Lily's door.

"Thank you Renni, we should only be a couple of hours. Please call Cyrus and make sure all will be ready when I return."

"Yes highness." Renni helps Lily and her companion for the evening Senator Sally Langston out of the car.

Sally stops walking a few feet from the limo. "My Queen Hatshepsut may I say it is indeed an honor to serve you this evening. Never in my wildest dreams would I have ever imagined being this close to you, let alone helping you personally. I am beyond grateful for the opportunity to serve you.

"Your adulation is appreciated I am honored as well. Your good works are not unknown to me. It is a most timely happenstance that your line of work dovetails perfectly with my plans for this evening. You have been briefed, yes?"

"Yes your highness. Tonight you are my new child development intern from UCLA. You've come to assist with gathering the research that will serve as the basis for an education reform bill I plan to introduce in the Senate later this year. Shall we my queen, Sally extends her arm in the direction of the ballroom entrance."

"After you Senator, I am an intern this evening. Please refrain from calling me highness or queen while we are here. I will take no offense to you speaking to me in the familiar for the next few hours. From this point on I am Lily Pope, UCLA undergrad and intern."

"As you wish high…I mean Lily."

"Sally Langston, I can't believe it's you. No one told me you'd be attending tonight." Big Gerry Grant greets Sally with his usual calling card of boisterous ostentation. Flashes abound and camera clicks rapidly fire off preserving the pretentious welcome. William "Willy" Wentworth who is standing next to Big Gerry is equally as flamboyant with his salutation.

"Gentlemen, what has it been, a year or more?", she asks in her trademark southern drawl? If I recall correctly it was during the senate hearings on easing environmental restrictions on domestic energy exploration."

"Really has it been that long?", Willy asks.

Well we definitely remedy that in the future. I believe you have re-election fundraiser scheduled next month.

"That I do gentlemen and I would be most appreciative if the two you would attend."

"Appreciation is how things get done in this country; don't you agree Willy?"

"Abso-fuckin-lutely! Willy belts out like a song.

"Well gentlemen, we need to find our table. Oh, pardon my manners, let me introduce you to Lily Pope. She's a doing an internship with my office."

Looking into Lily's eyes Willy and Gerry become entranced.

"It's pleasure little lady, Willy Wentworth." Willy offers his hand for Lily to shake, but Big Gerry steps in a brushes him aside.

"Indeed, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Fitzgerald Grant, but everyone calls me Big Gerry.

"Why is that?" Lily inquires playing to Gerry's ego.

"My dear that's not something we discuss among polite company."

"Fitzgerald" Sally barks.

"Sorry little lady, I have to apologize for my oaf of friend. He has the tendency to believe his own press. Where do you attend school darlin'?"

"I attend UCLA. I'm studying child development and political science."

"That's a rather odd combination."

"Not really, I want to be an education advocate and lobbyist."

"An admiral pursuit. I wish you success in your chosen profession."

"It appears the program is about to begin. Again gentlemen, it has been a pleasure but we need to find out table, so if you'll both excuse us." Sally tugs on Lily's arm.

"Nonsense Sally, you two are going to join us at our table. We always buy the entire table to make sure we're not stuck all evening conversing with some tree hugging lunatic from Greenpeace or some other left-wing nut job." Willy unapologetically confesses.

"Willy is right. Nothing more to discuss. Shall we ladies." Gerry lifts his arm for Sally to take and Willy lifts his arm for Lily to take. Of course, money talks and the Wentworth-Grant table is located front and center to the stage.

"Sally, Lily may I introduce my wife Patricia, my daughter Mellie, her boyfriend Fitz, and Andrew a family friend." Sally and Lily nod to everyone.

"Everyone this Lily Pope. She's interning with Sally." Willy pulls Lily's seat for her, which happens to be directly across from Fitz. She scoots her chair, with Willy's help, up to the table. Sally sits in the seat next to her on the right and Gerry settles into the seat on the left. Willy goes to sit next to his wife.

It doesn't take long for Lily to become the center of attention at the table. All of the men at the table are eager to discuss any topic with her. Men from other tables pull up chairs and join the various discussions. Living for so many years has made Lily an expert in the art of conversation. However, Fitz has yet to say one word to her. He just stares at her and he's not alone, everyone at the table is staring and hanging off Lily's every word; that is everyone except Mellie.

"Fitz stop staring. Fitz, Fitzgerald do you hear me?", Mellie grumbles. Getting no response from Fitz, she reaches over and pinches his thigh.

"Ouch, Mellie what the hell are you doing?" Fitz barks through gritted teeth.

"You've been staring at her ever since she sat down. Are you seriously drooling over another woman while I'm sitting here next to you? Are you crazy?"

"Mellie cut the jealous lover act. We are no longer a couple. That ship sailed the second you spread your legs for the "family friend." Fitz raises hands adding air quotation marks.

"Fitzgerald, lower your voice and stop being crude. I wouldn't have had to use Andrew to satisfy my urges if you didn't meter out sex like water in a drought- a drop at a time."

"I told you Mellie I'm not attracted to you. The few times we got together, I had to snag a couple of Viagra from big daddy over there to launch my missile. So let me make myself perfectly clear so there is no misunderstanding. The thought of my bratwurst being inside your bun and coated with your mustard makes me…makes me…" Fitz shudders without completing his sentence and resumes staring at Lily.

Mellie stunned, picks up her place setting knife with her left hand and starts stabbing it into the table. She places her right hand over Fitz's left hand that is resting comfortably on the table. She squeezes it hard. Fitz flinches and turns to her. "You bastard", she whispers through pursed-lips covered by her best adoring faux smile.

Fitz leans in next to Mellie's ear smiling with equal mendacity and whispers back, "you slut", then pulls his hand away.

Tiring of her front row seat to Lilyfest, Mellie decides to rescue the trapped peahen from the muster of preening peacocks surrounding her. "Lily dear, why don't you come join Sally and the rest of us girls. We'd love to get to know you." If Mellie smiled any broader, she'd dislocate her jaw. Lily is about to accept Mellie's invitation when the evening's host steps to the podium and announces dinner will commence shortly.

The dinner service starts and the uninvited admirers go back to their respective tables. Some return to find themselves suddenly dateless- those are the lucky ones; the others are treated a verbal dress down by their longsuffering better halves.

Towards the end of dinner the speeches start and by the time the tables are cleared and the coffee served, the program is over.

"Short and to the point. Just the way I like my galas Willy bellows. Gerry my friend, let's go mingle and see if we can't rustle up some of that appreciation we talked about earlier."

"Right behind you Willyboy."

Lily uses the men's departure to also excuse herself and heads off to the restroom. Fitz waits a couple of minutes then excuses himself. Mellie grabs his hands before he stands.

"Do not embarrass me Fitzgerald."

"Mellie I would never attempt to do something you do so well all on your own." He pulls his hand away from Mellie, pecks her on the cheek and begins his search for Lily.

* * *

As soon as he exits the ballroom, Fitz sees Lily on her phone walking out the doors leading to the garden reception area. Rather than wait for her to return he decides to follow her. At first, he doesn't see her, it's almost as if she has disappeared into thin air, but she reappears within seconds by the ivy-covered arch at the end of the garden path. Walking towards her, he hears her speaking in a foreign language. The language is one he is certain has never heard yet something about it is strangely familiar nonetheless. It is not one of the more common languages like Spanish, French, Chinese or one of the Baltic tongues; no this language seems rare and ancient to him for some reason.

Lily turns around and sees Fitz walking towards her. He still possesses the same confident commanding gait her mother loves. Their eyes lock and a feeling of happiness overcomes both of them. Lily smiles from ear to ear at her father. Fitz surprised by her more than friendly response smiles back just as warmly. Lily ends her call and waits for Fitz to meet up with her.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting your call?"

"No, I said all I had to say."

"Did the senator send you to look for me? I hope I didn't cause her to worry by lingering."

"No she didn't send me. I wanted to talk to you. I didn't get chance to at the table, you're quite the conversationalist."

"I have been told that on more than one occasion", she grinned. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Fitz nervously asks, "Have we met before? You seem very familiar to me and I don't know why."

Lily glances over his shoulder trying to maintain her composure before answering his question. She misses him so much and to be this close to him is almost too much for her take. "Really, I grew up in Los Angeles, are you from there?"

"No but I am from California; Santa Barbra."

"You already heard I attend UCLA. Have you spent time there?"

"No, I don't think our encounter or time together has anything to do with our schooling."

"Maybe we knew each other in a past life." _Wait, did I say that out loud? Damn my human half!_

Fitz laughs. "Maybe so." He looks at the charm hanging from Lily's necklace. "That's an unusual charm. Does it come with a great story?"

Lily gently grabs and rubs the charm. She looks Fitz directly in the eyes. "It was a gift from my father."

"Do the symbols have significance?"

"Yes, the flower in the middle of the ankh is a Nile water lily and the ankh is the Egyptian symbol for enduring life."

Fitz continues to stare at the golden amulet. His brain is on the verge of discovering their common history and this simple piece of jewelry has something to do with it. "May I?" Fitz points to the charm indicating he wants to examine it closer.

"If you wish."

He lifts the charm up and inspects the front and back. "And the turquoise ball?"

"It's may mother's favorite gemstone. How did you know it was turquoise? Not too many people recognize this variant."

"I suppose I've seen it before." Fitz shrugs his shoulders because he's uncertain.

"I think we should head back. Our dinner companions are probably wondering where we've run off to."

I'd rather sit and talk for a few more minutes." Fitz takes a seat on nearby bench. "Care to join me?" He pats the seat next to him. Lily sits down next to him, but not too close.

"Don't you think you should be getting back to Mellie. I'm sure she is wondering where you've gone."

"Mellie is an acquaintance at best, nothing more."

"I thought Mr. Wentworth introduced you as her boyfriend."

"Don't believe everything you hear, especially when it comes from the Wentworths. Actually, Mellie and Andrew kind of have a thing. Anyway, I think we've spent enough time on Mellie. I want to learn about you."

"Really?" Lily feigns surprise.

"Yes, really, tell me about your parents. Big Gerry already filled you in on his story." They both chuckled because during dinner Gerry talked so much and so fast he almost created vortex that threaten to suck up the entire table.

"There's not much to tell, I lost them when I was very young."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Forgive me. Forget I asked."

"It's fine. Your question is not out of line. It's normal to ask about a person's parents. My family is small; just me, my sister and my uncle."

"Is your sister here or in California?"

"Uh no, she's here visiting me. Actually, I should probably head home," Lily confesses as she stands up.

Fitz grabs her hand. The feeling is instant. Now he really wants to freak out. _Her skin, I've felt her skin before. How do I know her?_ Lily looks down at his hand. She turns and puts her other hand on top of his. Fitz's heart starts to pound; not from arousal or desire, it's something else, something innocent and pure- but what? He places his other hand on top of hers.

"Lily…uhm…uhm, I'm in town a few more days, I would love to take you and your sister to lunch or out for a drink. Forgive this corny line but I feel a connection between us and I want us to be friends."

"You're right that is a corny line. She smiles. My schedule is pretty full tomorrow but I think Sunday will work."

"Sunday it is then. I can pick you up or we can meet somewhere; the choice is yours."

"You pick the location and we'll meet you there."

Fitz stands up, still holding her hands. He does a little friendly handshake and releases his grip. They return to the lobby and find Sally waiting for them.

"Is everything alright? You two disappeared a good 30 minutes ago." Sally pauses expecting a reply. "Fitz I think you should go tend to Mellie, she seems on edge."

"It was nice seeing you again Senator. Enjoy the rest of your evening." Fitz and Sally shake hands.

"Same here Fitz."

"Lily until Sunday. Instead of shaking Lily's hand, he kisses her on the forehead. For some reason it seems like the more natural thing to do.

"Until Sunday," she replies.

Sally and Lily head back to the limousine.

"Highness I apologize for Fitz's forwardness. He overstepped his bounds. I will make sure his father speaks to him."

"No need. He made no transgression."

"I don't understand. He touched you. He touched in a familiar way."

"It is not for you to understand unless I desire it. He compromised nothing in touching me that is all you need be certain of."

"Forgive me highness."

"You are forgiven. We shall speak no more of this."

"Yes my queen."

* * *

Lily stands in front of the mirror in full high priestess regalia. She wears her mother's menat and ceremonial headdress.

Cyrus enters the room, he too is dressed in his priestly garment and carrying "The Book of the Dead'. "All is ready Queen Hatshepsut."

"Very well, let us go wake 'The One Who Fills the Sanctuary with Joy'."

* * *

A/N

Well Lily didn't need to plant any seeds after all. Fitz had already put Mellie on blast. Hatshepsut (Lily) was a queen and Hathor's high priestess. For purposes of this AU she is the daughter of Fitzah and Hathor and a demigod.

The One Who Fills the Sanctuary with Joy - Hathor is known by many names. One or two will be mentioned in upcoming chapters. And for the those Egyptian scholars out there I know Hathor is the Greek name for Het-Hert. When you search Egyptian historical websites they list her Hathor with Het-Hert in parenthesis but then they list all the festivals dedicated to her under Het-Hert with Hathor in parenthesis- go figure.

In the next chapter Lily wakes her mother from her millennial slumber and we will learn how Hathor and Fitzah got together and what happened after Fitzah died.

What do you think will happen on Sunday? Do you think we've seen the last of Mellie?

Do you think Sally can be trusted? Does she think Lily is cavorting with a mortal?

I finally found a few sites that actually have ancient Egyptian words and not Egyptian Arabic. Ancient Egyptian is a dead language so there's not that much out there; at from what I can see. Some of the ancient words have survived in the Coptic language but not many. I even found a site where you can convert your name into hieroglyphics. I'll post it on twitter or tumblr.

Leave me you thoughts, reviews and ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

Time Will Reunite Us

Chapter 3

AN – Well, well, look what the muses put together. I know I said this Lily would wake her mother from her millennial slumber and you would learn how Hathor (Olivia) and Fitzah got together and what happened after Fitzah died in this chapter but muses said the story needed this filler chapter first.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer- I do not own these Shonda Rhimes characters.

* * *

Fitz is restless. He tosses and turns in his sleep. For the last several days, he has had the same recurring dream.

"_I need you to listen to me my precious water Lily. Do not look back once you leave this place. Pray and wait for your mother. She will come for you."_

"_Will you come for us later?"_

"_I will try precious one."_

_..."Give us the girl and we will let you live."_

_..."I shall not turn over my daughter_."

"_Fitzah feels the warm blade cut open the layers of flesh and carotid artery of his throat and he hears the anguished cry of his daughter_.

"_Father", the little girl screams._

Waking up in a cold sweat Fitz clutches his throat. Tired and trembling, he reaches over and grabs a bottle of water off the nightstand next to his bed. He gulps the water down and wipes the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. _Her eyes, the little girl's eyes remind me of someone, but who? _Certain the answer will come to him eventually_, _Fitz punches his pillow into the desired shape, plops his head down and drifts off to sleep.

* * *

An angry red-faced Gerry the storms up the stairs leading to Fitz room. His hands clenched, brimming with irritation, he pounds on Fitz's lock door. "Fitz wake up and open this damn door now!"

Startled by the yelling and banging coming for the other side of his bedroom door, Fitz nearly falls out of the bed. He groans at the sound of his father's pugnacious early morning ranting. Blurry eyed he glances over at the digital display alarm clock. _God help me, it's __4:37__ in the morning. What the hell is he doing up at this hour? _He grabs his pillow and covers his head, praying Gerry will realize the early hour and leave.

"Go away old man, I'm sleeping!" He yells peeping over the top of his pillow in a futile attempt to dissuade Gerry from continuing his sunrise jeremiad.

"Whatever has your panties in a bunch can wait until the rest of the civilized world wakes up!"

"Fitz you will open this door now or I will have one of the household staff take the damn door off its hinges, Gerry snaps back."

Fitz sighs and sits up. He swings his legs over the edge of the bed, yawns and stretches his arms above his head forcing himself to wake up. Once he is semi-conscious, he drags himself off the bed. Stumbling over his forgotten slippers, he curses under his breath as he makes his way over to his bedroom door. He unlocks the door but does not open it. He yawns, cracks his neck, gets back in the bed and covers his head with his pillow again.

Big Gerry bum rushes into the room panting heavily from running up the stairs and yelling. "What the hell do you think you're doing Fitzgerald? Willy called me this morning bent out of shape because Mellie told him you broke up with her. Tell me this is all some huge misunderstanding boy because I know you are not an idiot. Mellie has the breeding of a thoroughbred and Willy the political connections that dovetail perfectly with our own. We have been business partners and political allies for years. We are building an industrial dynasty to rival the Carnegies. Are you trying to jeopardize all we have built?"

Fitz pulls the pillow off his head and sits up against his headboard. He stares at Big Gerry expressionless, patiently waiting for his tirade to end. "Are you done or are you going to launch into the part where you give the speech about family responsibility and my obligation to live up the Grant name?"

"Cut the sarcasm junior. Your tiff with Mellie can have long lasting detrimental effects on some very sensitive deals already in the works. You need to stop taking your position in this family so lightly."

"Dad, Mellie cheated on me with the family friend", Fitz said in a rather unemotional tone.

Big Gerry tilted his head with a questioning gaze. "Family friend…what family friend?"

"Andrew from last night."

"You mean that mealy-mouthed mama's boy sitting next to Willy's wife Patricia."

"That would be him."

"I don't believe it. I think the boy comes from new money, something to do with his father selling some website or software application. His family is relative new to our social circuit. How long have they been seeing one another?"

"I don't know probably awhile. I really could care less. I have never really liked Mellie so as far as I'm concerned I dodged an armor piercing bullet."

"Are they serious?" Gerry asks seeking details.

"Don't know and don't care. Can I go back to sleep now?'

"Fitz are you going let one little assignation spoil a long term relationship?"

"Maybe it is too early in the morning or you haven't had you coffee so your ability to comprehend is impaired. I will repeat my prior statements and hopefully it will clarify and reinforce your understanding of my stance on the Mellie situation. I've never liked her, I don't care about her affair with dandy Andy and I have no intention of reconciling with her ev…vor. Mellie is a closed chapter in my life, a blip on the monitor that has stopped blinking. Since I have no desire or plans to enter politics or the industrial-political league you and Mr. Wentworth are card carrying members of, there is nothing further to discuss. So if you don't mind, I'd like to get in a few hours of shut-eye before I start my day."

"Fitz this discussion is not over. You are too emotionally immature to know what you want out of life. This architecture hobby of yours is not something that translates into power and influence. Grants do not live normal lives or lives of obscurity."

"Obscurity? Are you serious? Would you call Frank Lloyd Wright the designer of the Guggenheim obscure? Is William Fredrick Lamb the principal architect of the Empire State Building a nobody? Is the Gateway Arch in St. Louis insignificant or its' designers Eero Saarinen and Hannskarl Bandel unimportant? Is James Hoban the designer of that big white house in Washington D.C. you are so fond of rank among the normal? These architects have left lasting legacies. Every day people walk by and marvel at their hobby as you call it. Yes, there are some politicians and captains of industry who become known by the general population but their contributions to history are not something that is acknowledged on a daily basis. Politicians can achieve greatness but no one talks about them unless it is in a history class or on President's Day as a fun fact. No one ever flocks around a statue or paintings of George Washington or George Bush for that matter, but tourist by the millions spend their vacations snapping photos of themselves in front the tangible testimonies of these great architect's talent and brilliance every frickin day."

"Lovely speech son but the fact remains you come from a different gene pool. The likelihood of you being the next Frank Lloyd Wright is well…"

"Is what dad? Hate to break this to you but I am talented, maybe even exceptionally gifted. You may not see anything great or special in my hobby but others do and their belief in me inspires me to want to create amazing things. For all you know I may design something that will rival the pyramids of Egypt in the future."

Gerry shakes his head in frustration. "Okay Fitz you want to dial it back a notch. Let's not entertain delusions of grandeur. Rival the pyramids?" Gerry chuckles.

"Whatever dad. I am tired and I'm going back to bed. Please show yourself out."

"Watch your tone with me son. You will not disrespect me in my own house."

"I'm not trying to disrespect you, I am trying get some sleep."

"Mellie mentioned something about you and Lily Pope getting awfully chummy last night. Is she the reason Mellie is on the no fly list? Lily is a sweet girl but she's not the one for you Fitz."

"Okay enough about me and Mellie, Fitz shouts. Lily is a nice girl who I have absolutely no romantic feelings for; nonetheless, there is something about her I find very intriguing and want to pursue in terms of friendship. She is smart, beautiful, caring and a great conversationalist. Her innocence draws me to her. She is not flirtations, she just possesses an adorable quality I find charming."

"I agree she's charming but she is also black."

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"Come on Fitz do I have to spell it out?

"Apparently you do", Fitz says incredulously.

"She is not for you. Isn't she planning to be a social anarchist?"

"Jesus Gerry, an education advocate and lobbyist." Fitz blisters flustered.

"Oh, so a glorified social worker in other words. I stand corrected", Gerry pipes.

"You are unbelievable. Last night you found her chosen profession an admiral pursuit."

"Last night something about that girl had all of us wrapped around her finger. Yes, Lily was mesmerizing and I attribute our fascination with her to the free flowing booze or her captivating beauty, but let's face it does not matter how much this country touts it is moving forward in terms of race relations, black is black and white is white and never the two twains shall meet. You pursuing a relationship with that girl will relegate you into the political ranks of the also-rans."

"Well if that is where destiny leads I am all for it. I have told you more times than I care to remember the life of a politician is not in the cards for me. You and slick Willy can go peddle Mellie Divine to some second coming of Ronald Reagan wannabe because I am not in the market for her tarnished wares."

"Fitzgerald!"

"Dad you need to let go of your obsession with my future because it is my future not yours! Mellie made her choice, end of story. Now can you please let me go back to sleep?"

"Are you planning to see Lily again? Is that why you won't forgive Mellie?"

"Wow, you actually used the word forgive in a sentence. I am impressed."

"Cut the bullshit Fitz and answer the questions!"

"Yes, I want to see Lily again and if and when I do it will be completely up to her. And no, wanting to see Lily has nothing to do with me forgiving Mellie. There is nothing to forgive in Mellie's case because I am not bothered or hurt by her cheating. I am relieved. Honestly, we were on the fast track to nowhere. I wish her the best in life and the best for her does not include me."

Fitz tiring of the pointless back and forth exchange with Big Gerry gets out of bed, grabs his car keys off the dresser, a change of clothes and a pair of shoes.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?"

"The nearest hotel I can find. If you want to continue talking about Mellie, feel free to do so without me."

Gerry grabs Fitz by the arm as Fitz rushes past him. Fitz looks at Gerry's hand on his arm, then glares at Gerry and yanks his arm out of Gerry's grasp. Gerry seeing the anger in Fitz's eyes stands down.

"Okay, let's table this discussion for now and pick it up again when we are both calmer, Gerry said hoping to sound conciliatory."

"You still don't get it." Fitz sighs and walks away shaking his head.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant you do not walk away from me! Get your ass back here!

* * *

Fitz tosses his keys on the coffee table next to the couch his hotel room. He knows a bigger confrontation with Gerry is on the horizon but for now he just wants to sleep. He throws his body across the queen size bed and falls asleep almost immediately. The dream returns but this time it is different and it does not cause him to awaken in a cold sweat. Instead of feeling the warm edge of the knife making contact with his throat, images of he and Lily talking about her necklace flash in his mind. His is looking into Lily's eyes when the image suddenly changes and the eyes of the little girl replace Lily's. He gasps and tumbles off the bed.

"The little girl's eyes in my dream are Lily's eyes," he exclaims. He buries his face in his hands. "What is happening to me? Who is the little girl? Why am I drawn to Lily Pope?" Before he can ask himself another question, his cell begins to phone ring. He pulls the phone out of his pocket and checks the caller ID, He smiles and answers, "hi".

* * *

AN - Looks like Fitz is starting to remember or at least question his connection to Lily.

Thoughts? Predictions? I love hearing from you.


	4. Chapter 4

Time Will Reunite Us

Chapter 4

_The Birth of Fitzah and the Meeting of Olivia_

Hathor, favored daughter of Ra, is the much beloved multi-faceted goddess of the Egypt people. Some of her most distinctive attributes involve the home and hearth, which is why she is in particularly worshipped by women as the patron goddess of childbirth, motherhood, fertility, fate and joy. Hathor, unlike the lesser gods of the Egyptian pantheon relishes her place in the mortal heart. She treasures her worshippers and it always gives her great joy to witness the delivery of every new or returning soul into the mortal realm. Today, as is her custom, she is dispensing blessings and bestowing happiness upon the family of a devoted worshipper who has recently given birth. Nebet, is a loving young wife with a trusting heart and kind spirit. She has been ardent worshipper of the goddess for her entire life.

Concealing herself from human eyes, Hathor stands beside the exhausted sweat drenched new mother conferring feelings of contentment and joy upon her. Nebet's swaddled babe lays comfortably in her arms. His bright eyes are wide open and alert, quite unusual for a newborn the midwives attending Nebet comment. He is staring over his mother's shoulder as if he can see what no one else in the room can see. His eyes are Mediterranean Sea blue and reflective like an old soul.

The goddess finds the child intriguing. His fixed blue viewers gaze up at her in a way that makes her feel as though he can see into her immortal being, discerning the essence of her very soul. Shaking her head, she quickly banishes the thought of the infant's divining stare. There is no time for such speculation for she has a duty to perform. With eyes closed, she stands akimbo, splitting herself into her seven fates and fortune persona. The seven Hathors are the incorporeal expressions of the past, present, future, triumph, tragedy and hope. The oracular heptad kneels down beside the baby ready to proclaim his future but their minds go blank. _What manner of child is this, asks the past? What mortal can shut my all-knowing eye, questions the future? Is this the hand of my father the great Ra or another deity, present and hope ask in unison? Yes, tis a powerful enchantment that cloaks the babe's preordination from us, tragedy declares. Yes, this blindness must be of celestial origin, yet I sense no divine power coming from this child, triumph admits. _The seven stand up and back away from Fitzah and his mother_._Hathor extends her hands over her head and out to each side beckoning her other selves to reassemble within her singular form.

Nebet's husband Djar enters the bedroom. He is a tall imposing figure given to idiosyncrasy. He is much older than Nebet but she loves him deeply. Djar having lived a solitary life for so long had given up hope of ever having a family believing no woman would endure his eccentric ways. However, a chance encounter with a mysterious matchmaker during the feast of Het-Hert (Hathor) changed all that. A mere six days after meeting the matchmaker, Djar found himself married to Nebet, a young girl 22 years his junior. Djar is happier than he ever thought possible. The nervous new father slowly walks over to his exhausted wife and places a soft kiss on her lips.

"Husband, meet your son. What is to be his name?"

Djar with tears in his eyes says "Fitzah, for I am thankful and humbled by this unexpected blessing."

Nebet looks down at her son, kisses his head and whispers "Fitzah." She hands Fitzah to his father. Djar cradles his son closely in his arms. He brings the minutes old babe to his face and peppers his small head with soft loving kisses.

"Fitzah my son, today you fill my heart with joy for you are an answer to an unspoken prayer. Ra has truly bestowed his blessing upon me. You and your mother are the greatest gifts of my life. I promise to be a good father to you and to train you in the ways of the gods so that you too will live a very blessed life."

The newborn looks knowingly into his father's eyes, touches his face with his little hand and nods his head. Djar is awestruck. _What manner of child is this that he seems to understand the words I speak?_ Realizing in an instant that the gods have touched his son, joyous tears fall from Djar's eyes.

"I know not what the deities have in store for your life my son or why I have the honor of being your father but may a stone pylon fall upon me if I do not do my best to raise you in their ways so that you fulfill your destiny." Djar kisses his son again and hands him back to Nebet.

Hathor is even more intrigued by Fitzah after witnessing the infant's interaction with his father. "_Indeed, it appears the gods are definitely up to something. I will speak to my father the great Ra to find out the purpose of this child and why he has shielded the child's fate from my eye." _

* * *

As the years passed, Hathor kept a watchful eye on Fitzah. She marveled at his intuitive mind and kind ways. He worshipped Hathor in the temple with the same zealous fervor as his mother and his dutiful way endeared Fitzah to Hathor all the more.

In the 17th season of Fitzah's life, in the month of Pamenot, Hathor put the thought in the mind of the Pharaoh's master builder to take on Fitzah as an apprentice. Over the years, she has observed Fitzah's fascination with building small dams along the Nile tributaries and constructing replicas of the pyramids and temples out of simple stones, reeds and wood. His teachers also took note of his talents. When the master builder approached Djar and Nebet about Fitzah becoming his apprentice his parents could not have been more surprised or prouder. Both Nebet and Djar often marveled at their son's creativity and waited patiently for the day for the gods to reveal his purpose and set him on the path to his ordained destiny. It both saddens and gladdens them that the day has finally arrived and their cherished son is leaving home to make his way in the world.

* * *

Fitzah proved to be an exceptional apprentice. His ability to design and engineer surpassed the skills of the most senior apprentices in the master builder's employ. In fact, Fitzah so exceeded the master builder's expectations, that the master builder made it a point to sing Fitzah's praises before Pharaoh.

In the third year of the Pharaoh's reign, the master builder died in an accident. He was in Waset (Thebes) supervising the construction on the Temple of Amenhotep when a frayed rope holding a 10 ton limestone block gave way sending the block plummeting to ground and crashing into the unfortunate master builder's construction hut. Pharaoh immediately sent for Fitzah who was in Luxor working on the Pharaoh's southern home. Pharaoh's soldiers found Fitzah busily directing the laborers at the gateway to the palace on where to erect a pair of massive granite pillars topped with Pharaoh's carved image.

"Pharaoh commands you present yourself before him." The captain of the guard tells Fitzah.

"Have I done something displeasing the eyes of Pharaoh? Fitzah asks nervously. The Pharaoh only communicates directly with the master builder. It is cause for concern if the Pharaoh calls on an apprentice.

"It is not for Pharaoh to share his purposes with me. Whether he wishes to bestow his favor or his displeasure on you, I know not. Gather your things, the chariot awaits."

After arriving at the palace, the soldiers lead Fitzah to a room outside the palace reception hall.

"Remove your sandals, wash your feet and change into these clothes. You must be clean in order to stand in the presence of Pharaoh."

Fitzah, still in the dark as to why he had been brought before Pharaoh, does as he is told. After he cleans himself up and he changes, several attendants come to take him to Pharaoh. He tightly grips the design scrolls for the southern palace under his arms as he walks towards Pharaoh's throne. Fitzah bows his head and genuflects.

"You are Fitzah, apprentice to the master builder," Pharaoh asks in a booming voice.

"Yes I am great one", Fitzah responds never lifting his head to look directly in the face of Pharaoh.

"Have you heard of the master builder's fate?"

"No great one I have not."

"The master builder is dead and his ka on its way to Duat. He was killed in an accident at the Temple of Amenhotep in Waset. You are now the master builder. Appoint one of the master builder's other apprentices to the southern palace for you are now in charge of finishing Hathor's temple in Denderah".

Stunned by this unexpected turn of fate, Fitzah manages to respond calmly to Pharaoh.

"Great pharaoh, I will do my best to prove worthy of your confidence."

"Have you a wife and family," Pharaoh asks.

"No great One, only my mother survives."

The Pharaoh claps his hands. Two slaves come running up to the Pharaoh's throne and go down on bended knee beside Fitzah.

"These slaves will move your household to the master builder's home in Denderah. I want the temple to Hathor completed by the seventh year of my ascendency in time to celebrate the feast of Het-Hert and Sekhmet.

"I understand great Pharaoh. It is my honor to serve you great pharaoh and I will direct all my efforts to completing your sacred offering to the venerable goddess."

* * *

Three years later during the festival feast of Het-Hert and Sekhmet celebrating the completion of Hathor's temple, Hathor comes down from her celestial post to walk among the people in human form. Transforming herself into a Nubian handmaiden she enters her temple. Several women are at the altar making supplication for closed wombs. Moved with compassion by their anguished pleas, she discreetly stands behind the sobbing women, waves her hand and restores their fertility.

Later she walks the streets carrying a basket of vegetables from the Nile Valley, stopping periodically to mingle and converse with festivalgoers. Hathor loves her people and draws special power from their worship. She spends the day meting out infectious feelings of joy and love to every group of celebrants she passes. Hathor treasures her people and they feel it; that is why there are more festivals and days of celebration dedicated in her honor than any other deity in Egypt.

Hathor continues walking throughout Denderah until she reaches the outskirts of the town. She decides to continue walking in no particular direction when she notices a nearby hillside covered in wildflowers; her favorite flora. She makes her way over to the hillside and begins picking flowers unaware of the young man sitting under a tree near her location. She perchance happens to look up and sees the young man is reading an opisthograph.

Hathor recognizes the young man immediately. It is Fitzah. He has grown into quite a handsome male. His build is muscular in all the right places, no doubt due to his daily tasks as a master builder. He is tall and tan with shoulder length braided hair anchored with the traditional bead amulets. Hathor finds herself uncharacteristically drawn to him. Her mortal form is flush from desire. _This is impossible. How is it I desire the touch of a mortal. Yes, other gods have lain with mortals but I have never succumbed to the temptations of the flesh and transgressed in that way._

It is universally taboo for the deities to fraternize with mortals but that does not stop the gods from breaking their own rules to suit their needs or curiosity. They are gods after all. They make the rules, they can break the rules whenever the mood strikes them; within reason. The problem with being in the flesh is that all the emotions that come along with a mortal vessel are felt tenfold and impair a god's judgment. Jealousy, anger, lust, love and hate all exist in their vulnerable shells in magnified proportion. Ra has vanquished more than a few gods to the Nile of Heaven for causing havoc in earthly form.

Hathor tries to look away but the draw of his countenance compels her gaze. This mortal male enticement is imprisoning her emotions, confusing her reasoning and enlivening passion's fire within her. Fitzah sensing someone is watching him looks up and meets the steady gawk of the beautiful goddess incognito. Staring into each other's eyes, they sense something familiar in the other.

"Are you lost your maiden", he asks with an inviting smile. How is it you travel without escort?"

"By what reason do you think me lost? Does not this road lead to somewhere? Are not all votaries safe in Hathor's embrace during festival?" Hathor points in the direction of Denderah. "Or do you suspect I am a lost soul in search of Duat?"

_Who is this sharp tongue enchantress? Her beauty rivals that of every woman I have ever met. Her eyes are the color of limpid pools of raw umber and sparkle like the stars of heaven. Her russet skin is unblemished and begs for a lovers embrace. Her twisted tendrils shine like onyx kissing the back of her slender neck and gracing the top of her shoulders._ Fitzah finds himself jealous of her hair for he desires to feel the suppleness of her perfect shoulders. _Even the slight irritation in her voice is soothing to my ears_.

"I mean no insult young maid. I apologize if my questions do not sit well with you." Fitz stands and bows to her.

"You are forgiven, this time," she adds with a grin. May I ask what you are reading? You seem very engrossed by that parchment."

"It is a scroll on the festivals of Hathor from the great library in Alexandria."

"May I see it", she asks stepping closer to him.

"Scrolls are shared among friends and scholars. As we not yet friends and you do not wear the vestments of a scholar, I am bound by custom to say no to your request."

"Do all scholars were the same vestments? I may come from afar and my dress may be appropriate for the learned. Do not let your limited understanding of my gender cloud your thinking. May not a female walk the aisles of the great library seeking knowledge from the four corners of the world? You mistakenly see me only as a female and assume my understanding of the world goes no farther than the trinkets and fabrics of the eastern caravans. I contend sir in a battle of wits I can match your skill without the help of the gods. Dare you challenge me noble sage? " Hathor quips.

"It seems I owe you another apology warrior scholar. I am a man of peace I wish not to engage in a war of words with such a beautiful opponent." Fitzah bows again.

I said, _may be appropriate_. I am no scholar."

"I see. We definitely have a dilemma here. I do wish to share the scroll with you for if knowledge is to have meaning it must be shared. May I propose a solution to our plight young maiden?"

"Please do so sir. For I too believe knowledge must be shared to fulfill its purpose."

"If we tell each other our names and where we are from and what we do I think we have the start of a friendship. Do you agree?"

"I cannot find fault in your reasoning. In fact, I find your solution quite clever. Shall I go first?

"Please do. I am eager to call you something other than young maiden." They both chuckle.

"I am Olivia, daughter of Eli-Ra, a merchant in Talmis Nubia."

"I am Fitzah, son of Djar, the former grain administrator of Thebes. It is a pleasure to meet you Olivia daughter of Eli-Ra."

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, Fitzah son of Djar.

"Seeing as you are now my friend I am happy to share the scroll with you." Fitzah hands Olivia the scroll.

"Thank you new friend, Olivia smirks. Why the interest in the festivals of Hathor the great library of Alexandria has many more amazing subjects to explore?"

"New friend are you saying the celebrations of the goddess are boring?" Fitzah feigns insult at her comment.

"Oh no I would never say that, Fitzah my friend. I just mean the shelves of the great library are filled with wondrous magical tales and information from everywhere in the known world. History, the healing arts, philosophy, mathematics and so much more is available."

"There is truth in what you are saying, but I just completed her temple and the priests have asked me to add more festival artwork and I want to make sure I depict all of her festivals and feats accurately", Fitzah explains.

"You are an apprentice?"

"No I am the master builder", Fitzah says puffing out his chest playfully.

"Well, I am truly honored to call you friend.

Olivia and Fitzah spend the afternoon under the tree talking about the scroll and whatever other subjects that come to their mind. They agree to meet at their tree the following week. One week turns into two, then three and before Fitzah knows it, he and Olivia have been keeping company under their tree for three months. Fitzah never pushes Olivia about her family, he figures in time she will open up and invite him to her home.

Today the two are having a spirited debate on why women make better rulers.

"Admit it Fitzah, men are given to emotion more so than women because they have the tendency to think with the brain between their legs instead of the one in their head. Women only have the one so they can focus. Men waste time and energy consulting between their top and bottom halves", she opines with a devilish smile. "Wait no, I amend my argument. Women and eunuchs make the best rulers."

Fitz is speechless. _This dauntless beauty has wit, a sharp tongue and an educated mind. She is a formidable female indeed. I wonder if she is promised to another, if not she must have many suitors_.

"Olivia, has another laid claim to you?" Fitzah asks sheepishly totally off topic.

Olivia, taken by surprise and flattered by his question, decides to tease Fitzah a little.

"What makes you think any man can claim me as his property? Once again, you make assumptions about me. What if I tell you I do not seek the company or protection of a man? Do you think me odd?"

Now it is Fitzah's turn to be taken aback. _What manner of woman is this? Staunch independence in one so young is rare and very exciting_.

"Clearly, I am awkward in tongue when it comes to you. I do not mean to offend you yet my words continue to land on your bad side."

Olivia sensing Fitzah's distress boldly places her hand on his cheek. The moment her hand makes contact with his skin, an exhilarating tremor radiates throughout their bodies.

"No man claims me, nor have I suitors waiting at my doorstep. Few in number are the men who can match me in mind and no man can bridle my tongue or spirit."

Fitzah places his hand on top of Olivia's hand. "Olivia, no true man bridles his mate. I would never want to do anything that diminishes the sparkle I see in your eyes. Your tongues speaks of important things, challenging things, things that make me ponder the order of things in the world. I want to hear your thoughts Olivia. I want to hear what you have to say about the world we live in. I want to share and contribute to your insight in matters of the mind and the heart." _Olivia is smart. I hope she understands what I am trying to say. _

Olivia feels a stirring in her heart and a pleasing tingle throughout her body. The pull of this mortal is strong and she is losing her goddess objectivity the more time she spends in this encasement of flesh. She wants him as her consort. She wants to experience the joining of his body to hers. _No…no I can't. It is forbidden, her mind screams._ Retreating abruptly, she picks up her belongings and runs away. Fitzah gives chase all the while shouting her name. Olivia travels up the road leading back to town, ducks behind cart filled with baskets and transforms back into an invisible deity. Fitzah searches the streets of Denderah for hours looking for Olivia. At nightfall, he abandons his search and returns to his home defeated.

For weeks, Fitzah meanders through the streets of Denderah after putting in a full day of supervising the additional construction work on Hathor's temple. One day, in desperation, he enters the temple after the workers go home and sits on his knees in front of the area where the goddess' new altar is to be placed. After the festival of Het-Hert, the temple priests asked Pharaoh for a more elaborate altar. Commissioned artisans are still working on the altar details per the priest's specifications.

He bows his face to the ground and prays.

"Goddess of fate, goddess of beauty, I beseech you to give ear to your faithful servant. Months ago, on the day we set aside to honor you, I met a beautiful woman whose spirit and charm can only be attributed to your favor. Olivia is her name and she has captured my heart. On the last day were together she confessed to me that she is free, not promised to another and I want to make her my wife. She ran away from me and I do not know why. We are of like mind and temperament and I see much happiness in our future. I wait for her. I watch for her. My whole life is about her. I can't breathe because I am waiting for her return. Olivia owns my heart, she controls me, and I belong to her. I beg you oh perfect one, have compassion on your servant and bring Olivia back to me so that I may share my heart and home with her."

Fitzah remains prostrate sobbing and pouring out his heart before the graven images of the goddess. He is about to stand and leave when he feels a hand gently grip his shoulder. He looks up into the eyes of the owner of the hand, his heart starts to beat again, and his lungs fill with air. Another hand wipes the tears from his face.

"My whole life about you too.

* * *

AN – One more update chapter after this story, then I'll take a little hiatus to work on my other stories.

So Hathor has been keeping an eye on Fitzah since the day he was born and now she finds herself helplessly attracted to him. I think that qualifies Hathor as a cougar, LOL.

Now we know why Hathor could not see or pronounce Fitzah's future; it has something to do with their relationship and the ultimate impact of that relationship on the pantheon.

Olivia is Hathor in human form.

**Fun facts**

Thebes was known as Waset in ancient Egypt.

Hathor's true Egyptian name is Het-Hert, but she is also known as Sekhmet, her warrior name, which will be an important factor in the next chapter. Remember Hathor is her more popular Greek name, which most people are familiar with.

Votary/ votaries – is a believer, worshipper, devotee

Duat – is the realm of the dead, the place of judgment

_The __**Royal Library of Alexandria**__ or __**Ancient Library of Alexandria**__ in Alexandria, Egypt, was one of the largest and most significant libraries of the ancient world. It was dedicated to the Muses, the nine goddesses of the arts.__[1]__ It flourished under the patronage of the Ptolemaic dynasty and functioned as a major center of scholarship from its construction in the 3rd century BC until the Roman conquest of Egypt in 30 BC. With collections of works, lecture halls, meeting rooms, and gardens, the library was part of a larger research institution called the Musaeum of Alexandria, where many of the most famous thinkers of the ancient world studied. _This _e_xcerpt comes from the Wikipedia article on the Library of Alexandria. Although the period of the story is much earlier, I like the idea of Fitzah having traveled to library so I took poetic license and added it to the storyline.

Your reviews, comments and questions are always welcomed.


	5. Chapter 5

Time Will Reunite Us

Chapter 5

I own nothing.

* * *

Minor revisions. Just a few words added.

**The One Who Fills the Sanctuary with Joy**

Lily stands in front of the mirror examining herself in full high priestess regalia. She wears her mother's menat, a crescent shaped necklace made of turquoise, malachite, copper beads and a gold counterweight clasp. The broad collar neckpiece rests atop a sleeveless white pleated gown cinched at the waist by a golden rope belt. Her eyes, painted in the traditional ancient Egyptian way with kohl darkening her arched eyebrows and outlining her almond shaped eyes and malachite highlighting her upper eyelid. Hathor's ceremonial headdress, a red solar disk set between two stylized cow horns, adorns her head. She carries an ankh, the symbol of eternal life, in one hand and Hathor's '_was'_ scepter, the symbol of a deity's power and dominion in the other. It has been millennia since she last donned her priestess garb and she has missed it, the pomp and ceremony, the pageantry of the worship and the spiritual communing with her mother. Grabbing a tissue, she quickly daps away the tears from the corners of her eyes before they have a chance to smudge her makeup. _Soon mother, soon,_ she says to herself.

A knock comes breaking the quiet solitude of recollection and preparation. It is time. After thousands of years of being an orphan, the day of hope's promise has arrived. It is time to awaken her mother and reclaim her family.

Cyrus enters the room, he too is dressed in his priestly vestments and carrying 'The Book of the Dead'. "All is ready Queen Hatshepsut."

"Very well, let us go wake 'The One Who Fills the Sanctuary with Joy'." Cyrus steps aside so that Lily can exit the room first.

The condominium is not what it appears to be. It encompasses the entire top level of the somewhat older upper Manhattan building complex. Designed to reflect the ancient days of old, the traditional residential layout was forsaken and the top floor converted into a mini replica of Hatshepsut's Egyptian palace. Only the living room, kitchen and guest bath are contemporary and only exist for the benefit of visiting mortals. It took several years to complete the impressive penthouse due to the need for extensive load bearing reinforcement and the installation of an elaborate state-of-the-art security system. The spacious old world apartment will serve as Lily and Olivia's (Hathor) east coast home.

Lily and Cyrus leave the dressing room and walk down a previously sectioned off hallway to a set of sandstone double doors. The smell of myrrh seeps out from behind the doors filling the hallway with the subtle aroma similar to black licorice. Lily inhales deeply filling her lungs with the familiar scent. She extends her arms, swaying her body as she waves her hands along the top and sides of the doors. The doors retract slowly revealing the corridor that leads to an exact recreation of the Hathor's inner temple in Denderah.

The other priests and priestesses assemble in the corridor waiting for the Queen to lead them. The prelacy of the goddess is clad in the habiliments of their temple station and each one carries either an Egyptian thurible of burning myrrh or a floral offering of wildflowers for the goddess. The atmosphere of the resting chamber must reflect the sights, scents and favored offerings of the goddess. No detail is too insignificant; the environment must be perfect to awake the goddess from her long slumber and to welcome her into a strange new world.

Lily walks down the wide corridor leading to Hathor's resting chamber. The walls of the corridor are limestone. Hieroglyphics are stenciled a foot below where the ceiling and wall meet and midway between the ceiling and floor. Inlaid down the center of the corridor floor are granite pavers etched with the secret sacred words known only by and only spoken by the gods. The priest and priestesses walk before Lily along both sides of the corridor, being very careful not to set foot on the sacred pavers. The long corridor leads to the two giant granite doors secured by a golden seal. When the prelacy reaches the granite entrance, they stop, bow their heads and go down on one knee in servile reverence.

Lily proceeds to the doors, bows her head slightly and whispers the ancient celestial phrase that unlocks the golden seal. The minute the words are uttered the seal turns white-hot, completely incinerating the gold. The click of lock pins echo down the corridor and the heavy doors sluggishly swing open inwardly. Once the temple retinue is in the resting chamber, the heavy doors close. Talatat paintings within the walls of the resting chamber depict of the various personages of Hathor, her battles, her relationship to Ra and the story of her confinement. Her sarcophagus rests on an elevated stone platform in the middle of the chamber. Two vessels of fire sit at each end of the steps. Eternal torches burn in each corner the room and two caldrons of sacred fire cap the head and base of the sarcophagus. The priests and priestesses line-up along the walls in the front of and in the back of the sarcophagus. Lily and Cyrus ascend the steps of the platform. Cyrus places the Book of the Dead on top of the golden lectern and returns to the bottom of the platform steps. Lily stands in front of the sarcophagus. She runs her hand along the surface. "The wait is over mewet", she whispers. Exhaling, she takes a step back, readjusts her garment and begins the ritual.

Lily raises her hands to the heavens and recites the ancient incantation of awakening. The priest and priestesses begin swaying back and forth whispering Hathor's name. Cyrus pours more myrrh incense on the vessels of fire. The room seems to shift out of time, the flames of the eternal torches flicker and a palpable energy engulfs the chamber. Lily circles the sarcophagus speaking words so ancient that there is no translation. The words are the words of the gods and are unpronounceable and incomprehensible by mere mortals. Lily lowers her hands to extend them over the gold and lapis sarcophagus. Her lips move faster and faster, her eyes are ablaze with the same white-hot intensity as the eternal flames. The temperature of the chambers begins to rise, the swaying of the worshippers becomes more synchronous, and their chanting of Hathor's name louder. The interplay of worship and incantation reverberates throughout the chamber creating a harmonic resonance that causes the stone walls and ceiling to shake. Dust particles from the shifting stones float through the air in slow motion, alighting as powder residue on the entranced devotees. Suddenly, the speed of Lily's incantation recitation slows, her voice quiets to a whisper and the chamber grows silent. The gold sarcophagus lid levitates, shrinks and folds in on itself and vanishes into thin air. Moments later the long awaited distinctive sound of release, the sound that has not been heard in over three thousand years, pierces the silence.

The grinding sound of stone moving on stone resounds within the chamber. The heavy stone burial liner of the sarcophagus slowly retracts backwards. The prelacy stops swaying and Lily steps forward to look into the sarcophagus. Tears drip from the corners of her eyes as she beholds the woman, the goddess who gave her life. She smiles. It has been three thousand years and her mother has not aged a day. To Lily, she is just as beautiful as, no even more beautiful than the day she was entombed. Hathor adorned in Egyptian royal attire with an ankh necklace and a large ruby ring on her middle finger. She is holding a golden crook and flail across her chest. Her hair is in braids anchored at the ends with amulet beads. Kohl outlines her eyes and malachite her lids. A diadem of gold, diamonds and sapphires tops her head. The goddess lay motionless until a happy tear from Lily falls on her face and her eyes immediately spring open. Her chest begins to rise and fall. She inhales deeply. For three thousand years, her human form has forgone respiration. The combination of the familiar smell of myrrh and dusty air awaken her long dormant flesh. Mother and daughter stare into each other's eyes overwhelmed by the reunion.

Lily backs away and Hathor rises up at the waist. Lily waves her hand the sarcophagus stones retract further. Hathor steps down from the sarcophagus, drops the crook and flail and rushes to embrace her sobbing daughter. The prelacy drop to their knees at the appearance of the goddess. Sniffling, Lily takes Hathor's headdress off her head and places it on Hathor. Hathor removes the headdress and places on the platform step. She kisses Lily in the brow.

"Right now I am not the goddess, I am mewet. A mother who has missed her daughter more than tongue can tell." Lily sobs even more. Hathor wraps her arms around her daughter and kisses her on the top of the head. The women hold each other a force commiserate with their years of separation.

"Mewet I have missed you so."

"You are so beautiful my daughter. I am so sorry my twilight rest kept me away from you for so long. I pray my visits to you in the realm of dreams brought some comfort. I promise we will never separate again." Hathor caresses Lily's face as she speaks to her.

"Mewet I heard your words in the stillness of the evening darkness. Your voice bested my loneliness and strengthened my heart as the years passed. I longed for your embrace and that of father's during my formative years. It was difficult living without both of you as a child. I wished for your guidance and help as I grew into my full expression. "

"How long have I been at rest?"

Lily hesitates. She grabs her mother's hand and softly says, "You have missed Tybi's Feast of Het-Hert and Sekhmet for three millennia."

Hathor steps away from her daughter. "No, that cannot be! How can this punishment be just? Other gods have done far worse than I and suffered for less for their offense."

Hathor wraps her arms around Lily, holding her daughter flush against her body. Her left hand unhurriedly migrates up Lily's back until it reaches Lily's head. The goddess gently strokes the back of Lily's head. "I am so sorry my little one; so so sorry, she repeats in a soft soothing tone. The two stay locked in each other's arms for next half hour crying.

Cyrus sensing the prelacy's fatigue, clears his throat and prays the goddess does not take offense.

Hathor and Lily break apart. Hathor looks over at Cyrus. "Ah my faithful priest, it is good to see your stubborn face again", Hathor teases.

"My goddess, there are no words to describe my happiness in seeing you again. The world has been without your light for far too long. We rejoice at your return."

Hathor can see Cyrus tires of kneeling.

"Arise old man, your knees are more than three thousand years old. I could hear your joints creaking while encased in my sarcophagus." All present laugh. Lily extends her hand to help Cyrus stand.

Hathor takes time to greet and bless the prelacy. She thanks them for their service and loyalty to her daughter and promises to reward them accordingly. Cyrus dismisses the court and escorts Lily and Hathor to the residence.

* * *

Hathor sinks down under the bubbles into the huge sunken bathtub. A minute later, she reemerges makeup free, braid-free and with bone-dry straight dark auburn hair. Lily enters the bathroom carrying a plush white robe for her mother. Hathor steps out of the and into the robe Lily is holding open for her. Her body is fit, tone and the color of carmel.

"Thank you little one."

"I will never tire of hearing you call be that mewet?" Lily beams at her mother.

"And I will never tire of hearing you call me mewet my child. However, until the day we are reunited as family with your yet, you must address me as Olivia", Hathor says caressing Lily's cheek.

"I know, you are right, but tonight we are mewet and sAt?" (Mother and daughter)

"Of course my sAt." Olivia kisses Lily on the cheek.

Olivia looks at herself in the mirror stroking her neck with her hand. Lily looks on adoringly at her mother. "We look the same age mewet."

"One of immortality's benefits young one." Olivia pats Lily's cheek.

"Mewet, how did you plan to live out your days with my yet? He would eventually grow old?"

"He often talked of growing old together and I promised him I would age myself alongside him. I promised him I would be with him when his closed eyes for the last time and I would greet him at the gates of Duat and usher his ka into the next realm." Olivia grows silent and a lone tear zigzags down her cheek.

"But the rogue deities took away our life together. I was not there when he closed his and my heart would not let his ka cross over. I love your father beyond reason sAt." Another tear trickles down Olivia's face. Even though she is immortal, her human form pines for her mortal mate. She has felt his loss every single day for three thousand years and the emotional pain of that revelation overwhelms her. Lily hugs her mother to console her.

"Finish up mewet, we have a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

Mother and daughter lay with their backs against the headboard of a canopy-framed California King bed. Olivia is going over the file on Fitz. Paying little attention to the dossier information, she focuses on the pictures of her reincarnated husband. Olivia's silence concerns Lily.

"Mewet, what is it?"

"He looks exactly the same at every stage of life. From the day of his birth until now, every feature of his countenance has remains exactly the same. Olivia kisses the picture taken of Fitz from the prior night.

"So much time has been lost." Olivia shrugs. "No matter, we will all be together soon."

"I had not realized how much comfort I found in his voice until he spoke to me. I felt like a child again. Remember how'd we play hide and seek and you would turn yourself into a tree or bush and grab us from behind."

"Yes, he would pout and say sternly, "Olivia, do you not think it unbecoming of a goddess to use her powers as an advantage in a child's game."

"Then he would tickle us laughing all the while until we would yield. His laugh was so joyous; one could not help but smile in his presence." Lily wraps her arms around Olivia's waist and rests her head on Olivia's chest.

"Mewet, when he kissed me on my brow like he used to do I almost called him father. I was so happy in that moment..I…I."

"I know precious one. I know."

"He is aware on some level that there is a connection between the two of us, although he is not certain of exactly what the connection is."

"I regret my absence little one but you understand that my anger was unrestrained after I learned Set and Montu conspired with Ptah to kill your father. I went on a rampage and destroyed the home village of the men who killed your father in the blink of an eye. I opened the ground underneath the village and let the earth swallow the remains. I wiped out their very existence and damned their kas to wander the outskirts of Duat for eternity. Blinding anger consumed me and I felt not an inkling of remorse for the deaths I caused. To me everyone in that village was guilty of your father's death. Later, I found Set and Montu carousing in human form in the company of whores in Luxor. I waited until their passion peaked and I incinerated them with the scorching heat of my hate before they could transform back into gods. The gutless renegades now walk in disgrace among the ascendants in the Nile of Heaven. Ptah, the last renegade coward, escaped my vengeance, fled to my father, and told him of what I had done. The dastard of course failed to mention he had a hand in your father's death." Olivia's voice falters.

Clearing her throat, she provides more details about her revenge. "My father Ra feared for my immortal ka. Allowing my grief born destructive actions to go unchecked opened the door to the possibility of me turning into Sekhmet the Destroyer once again; a possibility he could permit to happen. Many mortals lost their lives at the altar of Sekhmet's bloodlust and Ra did not want to see the streets run red with blood for a second time. He ordered Geb, Maat and Nut to subdue me one night after I put you to bed. He knew the only time I would be vulnerable was when I was with you. They bound me with the Lasso of Maa-Kheru and took me to Ra for judgment. My father said he sympathized with my situation but he could not sanction my revenge against Set and Montu for the death of one mortal nor could he excuse my placing Fitzah's ka back into the Well of Souls. I said to him since Fitzah died an unjust death my decision to return his ka to Well of Souls was licit. His life was wrongly cut short because three renegades decided my happiness was bringing too much joy into the world of man and diminishing their power and ability to cause turmoil. The more I spoke of their treachery the more defiant and angrier I became. Ra knew time and slumber were the only means to assuage my fury."

Tears stream down Olivia's face. "Curse this vessel of flesh. Its sole purpose seems to be to leak liquid; tears, sweat, spit and well, never mind the other two." Lily wipes her mother's tears away.

"My love for your father was and is boundless. The anguish and anger I felt over his loss was equally as great. Ra sent me to the land of dreams to save me from myself and to protect you. If Set and Montu had allies, your life would have been in danger if I did not suffer for my infractions. Forgive me precious one for what I did to you, to us, to our family. You have endured much because of my wretched transgressions."

"Mewet, you have nothing to apologize for. I too would have taken revenge on the cowards who murdered my father. The severance imposed on our family by Ra was incommensurate with your actions. My father's ka languished in the Well for far too long but it is time to rejoice mewet. No more tears. Our days of separation are over and the transgressions of the past long forgotten. We need to help father remember so that our family can be complete once again."

"You are right little one. Although I must speak to Ra to assure him my anger no longer rages."

"Mewet, Ra has not be seen or felt since the last Pharaoh died. Almost all of the gods and demigods have ascended to the Nile of Heaven. Many believe the eclipse of Ra's light came with the death of the last pharaoh."

"Yes, you speak truth; I sense only a handful of our kind."

"No more talk of the gods. I want you to meet Fitz. He is only town two more days and he wants to see me before he leaves. Shall I text or call him?"

"Shall you what?"

"Mewet, you have a lot of catching up to do", Lily says with a grin.

"Indeed, it appears a lot has changed in three millennia."

"Indeed it has mewet, indeed it has."

* * *

**An Afternoon in Central Park**

Lily and Fitz agreed to meet the next day, not surprisingly, in Central Park at Cleopatra's Needle, the Egyptian obelisk from Alexandria. He wants to show her some of the bridges from the late 1800s he feels are architectural gems and other interesting attractions in the park.

Fitz sits on a bench in front of the obelisk drumming his fingers on his thighs. He watches the joggers, the dog walkers and the couples with strollers pass by. The bench offers the perfect vantage point to observe the diverse leisure side of urban life that brings restful vibrancy to an otherwise bustling impersonal city.

He watches intently as a husband happens by with his pregnant wife. They stop and stand in front of him. The man places one arm around his wife's waist, drawing her in close and uses his free hand to lovingly massage her protruding belly. Fitz can tell the two are deeply in love and eagerly awaiting the arrival of the byproduct of their love. Fitz finds himself lost in the couple's intimate moment for some reason. _A vision of him in odd dress sitting under a tree caressing a woman's very pregnant stomach flashes in his mind._ _Why do I keep having these strange dreams and daydreams?_ The couple kisses sweetly before moving on clearing the way for Fitz to resume people watching.

Casually surveying his surroundings, he feels nervous and he doesn't understand why. For some reason he needs to be friends with Lily. He feels an unexplainable kinship with her. He wants to spend time with her, hear her thoughts on anything and everything and protect her. There is nothing romantic or sexual about his need. He really cannot imagine being in any type of relationship with her other than platonic. Categorizing the relationship he wants to have with her is difficult for him. Is it that of a big brother or is it more like a Dutch uncle; if that makes any sense. _God I'm such a dweeb._

He checks his watch and glances up just in time to see Lily and the woman he assumes is her sister approaching. With every step, the two women come more into focus. He stands to greet them. The second his eyes land on Olivia his heart skips a beat and a feeling he has never experienced before knocks him back down onto the bench. _What is it about these Pope women? There is something about them I find very familiar? I know nothing about them yet I feel I know them. Heaven help me, is this how a stalker feels? _

Olivia sees him and a rush of emotion overtakes her. Olivia steps quicken the moment Fitz comes into view. Her Fitzah is alive once more. Her jubilation in seeing the love of her life propels her forward. She forgets in an instant that this is not her Fitzah, at least not yet. Lily witnessing her mother's excitement pretends to lose her footing.

"Olivia a little help here. I think I twisted my ankle", she shouts. Olivia turns around and rushes back to Lily who is sitting on the ground rubbing her ankle.

"Mother, I know you miss father but he does not remember us. You cannot run to him expecting him to take you into his arms. Time mother, we must give him time." Olivia hugs her daughter.

"Such wisdom coming from someone so young, I am proud of you daughter."

"Mewet, uh, I am over three thousand years old," Lily reminds her mother.

"What is that to an immortal? Compared to me little one you are still a toddler," Olivia replies cocking her head. She grins and kisses Lily on the forehead. Lily will never tire of hearing her mother's terms of endearment. Winking she smiles back at her Olivia.

Fitz rushes over to the two women. "Lily, are you okay? Are you hurt? Do we need to take you to a hospital?" He asks with a voice full of concern.

"No, Fitz I'm fine; a klutz but fine," she says with a chuckle.

Fitz extends his hands to help both women stand. Lily takes his hand first and stands. Olivia pauses looking at his hands. She remembers those hands. Those loving hands caressed her face, held her close and stroked her body during sex. She hesitates; his gentle touch always aroused her. Her body craves that which it has been deprived of for millennia, his touch, his lips, the warmth of his breath on her skin, the taste and feel of his tongue in her mouth. She bows her to regain her composure.

"I don't bite." Fitz comments playfully.

Sensing her mother's trepidation, Lily steps in and pulls Olivia up. Rising a little too quickly, inertia pushes Olivia forward into Fitz's chest. He braces himself, catching her in his arms. She looks up into his eyes and time stops. No words are spoken, none are necessary. The rightness of the moment is undeniable. Satisfaction, peace, comfort and contentment are all present in the star-crossed lovers gaze. Lily watches totally elated at the connection between her parents. Fitz holds Olivia inhaling the scent of her hair and savoring the touch of her of body against his. He closes his eyes attempting to find rhyme or reason for his instant emotional connection. He is completely dumbstruck. _Love at first sight is a myth. It is an inoffensive way to describe pure unadulterated lust. Nonetheless, love, not sexual desire is what I feel for this woman whose name I yet to speak_.

He opens his eyes. "Hi", she whispers in a way he cannot help but think is exclusively reserved for him.

"Hi", he says back in tone he knows he has never used with anyone else.

"Normally, I only hug friends or people I know. As I do not know you and we are not friends, I don't think it advisable I continue to…" Olivia stops mid sentence caught off guard by the person she sees a few meters away from Fitz.

"The coward lives", she hisses through pursed lips. _He dares to flout his poltroon carapace in my face. His arrogance rivals Apophis! _

"Mewe…I mean Olivia what's wrong?" Lily turns to the side of Fitz to track Olivia's line of sight.

"Shit! Son of a bi…" _How did he find out so fast?_" Before Lily can utter another word, Olivia is making a beeline toward the object of her disdain.

Fitz, perplexed by Lily and Olivia's sudden irritation, turns around to see what has the women in a tizzy. "Unbelievable; you have got to be kidding me." Fitz immediately becomes pissed-off like the rest of members of his trio. He storms over to the couple Lily and Olivia are confronting.

"Ptah you sag, Olivia shouts, spewing out the man's real name. She unleashes a blast stinging zingers on the man in ancient Egyptian until Lily grabs her by the arm.

The woman accompanying the man looks on in shock. "Jacob do you know this crazy woman?"

Lily's head snaps to the right at Mellie's comment. "What did you say _khem sha.t_?" Lily's demeanor clearly communicated Mellie had better keep her mouth shut.

Fitz joins the increasingly eruptive confab. "Mellie, what the blazes are you doing here?" Fitz demands.

* * *

AN – Well this seems like a good place stop. (Wily grin)

Notice how Fitz is trying not to curse in front of Lily and Olivia. The dad in him is still in there.

Mellie and Fitzah's killer know each other? Mellie had better watch out, because Olivia and Lily are definitely going to clean this guy's clock at some point.

_**Fun facts**_

Queen Hatshepsut was the most revered female pharaoh of Egypt in real life. However, in this story her life is fictionalized. Cyrus and the priests managed to insert Lily into the royal family line of Egyptian pharaohs to protect her identity. She eventually rises through the pharonic line to become queen of Egypt.

Habiliments - clothes as worn in a particular profession, way of life

Talatat – small stone blocks used in temple walls

Set and Montu – the god of chaos and the god of war; you will learn in a later chapter why they had Fitzah killed

Mwt and Yt - are the ancient Egyptian words for mother and father. Egyptologists are uncertain as to the correct pronunciation because hieroglyphics use symbols instead of sounds. When unsure they insert the vowel "e" as a placeholder i.e. "mewet" and "yet"

sAt - ancient Egyptian word for daughter

Dastard - a mean, sneaking coward

Geb – the earth god

Maat – goddess of truth, world order, proper conduct

Nut – goddess of the sky

Apophis – serpent of chaos

Maa-Kheru – true of voice, justified

_khem sha.t – _Ignorant bitch


	6. Chapter 6

Time Will Reunite Us

Chapter 6

AN- The dialogue in italics is meant to represent ancient Eygptian.

**An Old Enemy Resurfaces**

It's beautiful warm spring day in Central Park. The type of day songs and poems are written about. A perfect day for taking a stroll with friends or a significant other, the type of day free of stress and unwelcome surprises. Old couples holding hands walk along pathways unhurried, canine athletes capture Frisbees sailing through the air between the jaws, cyclists in brightly colored form fitting jerseys and spandex shorts peddle in unison across the blooming park landscape and children giggle carefree as they enjoy their parents' silly antics. And there is the midst, stand Fitz, Olivia and Lily greeting one another. Like everyone else, they too are unhurried and carefree, savoring the specialness of the moment. They are a family of the past beginning the process of reconnecting in the present.

Olivia is struggling. Her flesh is beyond ecstatic to be in close proximity with her beloved husband. She wants to reveal herself and tell him everything, who she is, who he is, how long she has wanted for this day and his return. But she can't, he's not ready. She's not ready. Though time has not diminished their attraction to one another. His voice and body gestures tell her what his words and memory cannot. Olivia is careful not to look Fitz directly in the eyes, fearing if she does, decorum will fly out the window and she'll be on him like a dog in heat. For now, she is content simply sharing the same air with her beloved.

Happily engrossed in playful chitchat with Fitz, Olivia and Lily ignore their inner inklings. Someone is watching them, an adversary from the dark day. Olivia's old nemesis lurks nearby ready to reveal himself and to lock horns with her once again. As usual, he is not alone, he has enlisted the services of an unsuspecting eager accomplice desperate for love, power and recognition.

While talking to Fitz, Olivia casually glances over his shoulder but suddenly stops talking mid sentence, distracted by the sight of the person she sees a few yards behind Fitz. Immediately, her joy is cut short by the loathsome presence of the man she wishes she could forget. The man is pointing in her direction as if genuinely surprised to see her, only she and he both know his seemingly innocent gesture is anything but innocent and is actually a brazen attempt to goad her. Fine, she will let this hoary formentor think he is in control for now and abide her time.

"The coward lives", she hisses through pursed lips. _He dares to flout his poltroon carapace in my face. His arrogance rivals Apophis! _Duat (realm of the dead) should make ready for one more odious soul, she seethes under her breath, as she rushes past Fitz.

The raven-hair woman with the man nervously asks her companion, "Is she coming over to us?"

"I think so", the man responds calmly. He smiles smugly to himself, wickedly elated his presence is eliciting the desired response from Olivia.

Before Lily or Fitz can register what is happening, Olivia charges over to the couple flagrantly pointing in her direction. Lily immediately recognizing the man, dashes over to catch up with her mother before all hell breaks loose. Fitz surprised and pissed after recognizing the woman quickly runs over to join Olivia and Lily. A few quick strides across the bustling pathway and the impromptu group of five is huddled together in an awkward circle.

"_Ptah you sag_", Olivia hisses steely, speaking the man's real name with utter contempt. She unleashes a string of stinging zingers at the man in ancient Egyptian until Lily grabs her by the arm. It has been three thousand years since Olivia last saw this betrayer, the spineless instigator of her beloved Fitzah's murder. Imposed slumber may have cured her vengeful bloodlust but the intense hatred she feels for this defrocked deity has not waned. Her human side wants him to suffer the same fiery death as his co-conspirators at her hand but her goddess side is content he lives immortal among mortals without the power of a deity. He can neither ascend to the heavens nor transform his being and must live by his wits as an itinerant, never staying too long in one place to avoid suspicion. Jealousy and envy are written all over his face and inwardly it makes Olivia smile. She is no fool, he has come to provoke her, to make her worry he has come to kill Fitzah once again but this time is she prepared. No harm shall befall Fitzah in this life. Ptah's presumption and treachery will ensnare him in his own trap and send his ka to the realm beyond in shame and torment. She will see to it.

"_Come to provoke me fallen one? Your haste in seeking me out so soon after my emergence says much"._

"_Does it now? And what does my chance encounter say oh sleeper of three thousand years?"_ He bites back in their native language.

"_Chance encounter? Humorless as always Ptah_", Olivia smirks.

"_You found my humor attractive once. In fact you found everything about me attractive once"._

"_No, Sekhmet found you desirable not Hathor and certainly not Olivia"._

"_Are you not all one in the same",_ he grins smugly. "_Do you not share a common heart and soul? You speak truth, for Hathor and Olivia detest me and are responsible for my current reproach but I find no fault in my Sekhmet"._

"_Your need to cause death and destruction alone lead to your downfall, lay not your reprimand and dishonor at my feet to ease your conscience or to absolve yourself of guilt". _

"_How is my punishment in any way just? You destroyed an entire village for the love of one man! I caused the death of the one mortal foolish enough to claim my wife as his own and give her a child, a child that should have been mine. A child who would have been a full a god not some half-breed"._ Ptah looks at Lily with both disgust and sorrow in his eyes.

Olivia throws her head back and laughs. _"Sekhmet would never breed. She is a selfish luster of blood not a giver of life. Affection, nurturing, caring, she possesses none of these maternal traits". _

"_I agree your sentence of immortality living as just a man is an unimaginable odium, tantamount to death for an egotistical daemon as yourself. Yet Ra's judgment is fitting given you killed an innocent in hopes of awakening Sekhmet. You are most fortunate Ra subdued me before I had the chance to reward you with vengeance's fire as I did your cohorts."_

"_Careful great one, I think the seed of rage still germinates within you"._ Ptah moves to whisper in Olivia's ear. Fitz begins to step forward but Lily shakes her head for him not to interfere. "_I promise I will do what is necessary to cultivate rage's growth. You will be mine again, count on it"._ Ptah steps back, pleased with his boldest.

"_Challenge me not fallen one for in this life there will be no intervention from Ra stopping me from sending you to Duat in pieces and cinders this time". _

"_You mean the Nile of Heaven"_. Ptah corrects smirking.

"_No the Nile is for gods and demigods, since you are neither, you shall descend to Duat with the mortals"._ Olivia with an impish smile tilts her head emphasizing the word "no". The truth makes Ptah cringe.

"_I alone bear witness to your trespass of days past and will eagerly judge your future peccancies". _Olivia pats Ptah on the cheek.

Ptah smiles back at Olivia. He pretends to be undaunted by the goddess' words but Olivia can smell fear's fragrance all over him.

Lily's hate for Ptah is equal to if not greater than that of Olivia's. For three thousand years, Lily has lived watching the cast down coward who destroyed her family freely roam the earth while her father's ka languished in the well of souls waiting to be reborn and her mother lie entombed serving an unjust sentence for avenging her beloved husband's senseless death. If not for Cyrus' calm guiding influence and the communion of dreams she shared with her mother, Lily would have smote the former deity in the most gruesome manner possible long ago. She sensed he was near earlier, no doubt, Olivia did too, but the joy of being with Fitz distracted them. Lily vows to herself not to make the same mistake twice. Having lived for millennia Lily has great insight into Ptah's ways and habits. Ptah's plans are no mystery to her or to her mother. Deceptively astute when dealing with mortals, Ptah is a one trick glory seeker pining for the days when the crass and ruthless worshipped him faithfully. It is his singular motivation in all things and as such limits his bag of tricks and makes his every move completely predictable. Obviously, Mellie, his latest recruit, is clueless to her role as pawn in Ptah's newest scheme, a scheme that will ultimately fail and mark the end of Ptah once and for all.

Looking lovingly at her mother, Lily gently squeezes Olivia's hand and gives her a discerning nod. They turn simultaneously, glare at Ptah and send him a clear unspoken message delivered in the form of a gust of wind strong enough to send hats, bags, parked bikes and any unsecured item within fifty feet flying. Mellie grabs onto to Ptah's arm for stability and Fitz instinctively puts his arms around Lily and Olivia.

Fitz and Mellie having watched the edgy exchange between Olivia and Ptah are naturally curious but for different reasons. Fitz wonders who the man is and his relationship to Olivia and Lily. He wonders why Olivia appears peeved. Mellie on the other hand wonders if Fitz is interested in the woman in front of her. The woman is exotic and quite beautiful. She has an aura of mystery and sophistication surrounding her. There is something compelling about her, especially in her eyes. Her eyes draw you in and make you want to confess your innermost secrets. Her hair glistens in the sunlight, her skin flawless. Her plump pouty lips, perfectly shaped for kissing are inviting. Her entire body screams she holds the secrets to the universe between her magical thighs. This woman can have any man she wants. However, Mellie is determined to make the woman aware Fitz is off limits and out of her league.

Once the wind dies down, Mellie decides to take advantage of the break in conversation to speak her pretentious mind. "Jacob do you know this crazy woman?" Mellie asks finger combing her windblown do and smoothing down her red Ralph Lauren frock. Mellie is an expert at voicing jealousy-based evaluations of anyone she remotely perceives as competition. A virtue that endears her to the shallow, the haters and entitled trust fund spawn.

Lily's head whips to the right at Mellie's comment. "What did you say _khem sha.t_?" Lily's demeanor unmistakably communicates to Mellie she had better keep her mouth shut and refrain from making insults. Now it is Fitz's turn to give a calming touch. He places his hand on Lily's back and she instantly stands down. She looks up at Fitz, who gives her a wink. He turns and faces the last person on earth he wants to see.

"Fancy seeing you here in the park Fitzgerald with Lily no less, someone you say you only recently met", Mellie snips. Fitz rolls his eyes as he steps in front of Lily to shield her.

"Mellie, what the blazes are you doing here?" Fitz demands. "I made myself very clear where we stand".

"It's a public park Fitzgerald. I'm doing what everyone else is doing, enjoying a leisurely Sunday afternoon stroll with a friend. Is that a crime?"

"_Tsk_, in your case it should be. Have you resorted to following me around like some stalker Mellie? Accept it we are over! Done! Pretend we never met because that's exactly what I intend to do". Fitz never raises his voice. His stern tone speaks for itself, leaving no ambiguity as to the finality of his decision.

"Fitzgerald, do you really think you can throw away our relationship on a whim? Our families have plans for us. They are depending on us to make it to the oval. We can work past this little bump in the road. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to regain your trust". Fitz finds Mellie's dismissive attitude toward his decision humorous.

"A whim". Unsure he heard correctly he repeats himself.

"A bump in the road." Fitz chuckles. "Is that what you call being caught doing a reverse cowgirl on top of the family friend?" Olivia and Lily briefly look away from Ptah long enough to give Mellie a snarky grin.

"Fitzgerald you made a rash snap decision the other night. I forgive you especially for the way you treated me at the gala. Surely, you can find it your heart to forgive me and forget my lapse in judgment as well. We can start fresh and let our recent mistakes remain buried in the past".

"You forgive me…you…forgive…me", Fitz questions shaking his head in disbelief. "Mellie you are one delusional broad."

"Fitzgerald! Watch how you talk me. I am not some community college ne'er-do-well or trailer park trollop. This is neither the time nor place to discuss our personal business, especially in the presence of total strangers." Mellie's face is nearing beet red from embarrassment.

"Mellie listen to me because this is the last time I intend to say it. There is no "our, us, we" or a relationship. This is not open for debate, negotiation or reconsideration. I want nothing to do with you or the plans our fathers have cooked up. Face it Mellie, a forced fling or an extended one night stand best describes what we had. I suggest you work on your relationship with Andrew and figure out a way to make him a fitting substitute for our fathers' plan". Mellie is speechless. Never in a million years did she expect Fitz to trivialize their relationship or defy Big Gerry and give up a guaranteed successful political future.

Ptah or rather Jacob as he goes by in this life, tiring of Mellie's insignificant domestic squabble resumes his exchange with Olivia, this time in English. "Sekh…oh, pardon me…I mean Olivia, this is a pleasant surprise. I had no idea you had returned from your travels. Did you finally find a resolution to your problem?" He asks defiantly pretending the prior conversation never happened.

"_It is a most unpleasant experience to see you again Ptah._ Olivia continues speaking in the ancient tongue with a phony amused expression.

"Olivia, now, now, surely time has given you perspective. Can't we move forward and let bygones be bygones?" Jacob smirks, holding up his hands up in surrender. Olivia says nothing just looks at him with contempt.

"_Tis true time has given me perspective and increased my resolve. You will find me a most formidable adversary indeed. Ah, but alas it is my sense you lack the power to challenge me directly and must rely on the intellectually deficient to execute your bidding. Be warned fallen one, Sekhmet is dead and buried but Hathor lives. My father's absence puts me in charge of this realm. Think soberly Ptah, provoke me not, for the penalty for any transgression will be nothing less than your total ruin." _

"_Careful Hathor, he says returning their native language. If I did not know any better I would take your icy demeanor and wind blowing display for Sekhmet. Admit it, the call of chaos and the craving for blood never leaves you. Once you have had a taste you become addicted to the thrill and it takes little to arouse your latent hunger for destruction. Slumber may have quenched your thirst for blood temporarily but I will awaken the primal need within you. I will have you back as my wife, my incomparable partner in bedlam. You will soon forsake this lunacy of devotion to this mortal, come back to me, you will love, restore my powers and together we will reign as the gods we are meant to be._ Jacob reaches out to Olivia but she takes a step back.

"_Don't delude yourself with false memories of our former union. Love had absolutely nothing to do with it. We shared no communion, no thought save that of mayhem. Our worshippers bowed to us in fear not adoration or respect. __Our union was one of convenience in service to Ra. Love was never a part of it. I was a weapon of chastisement against those who dared to usurp the law of Ra. Yes, I drank greedily from the rivers of blood I created from the slaughter of evil doers. Raining down torment on helpless mortals satisfied our ungodly cravings and forged our bond. Perilous dark times we wrought, perilous dark times",_ Olivia repeats shaking her head in regret. "_If not for RA's intervention not one human life would have survived for bloodlust unchecked intensifies with time for its need is relentless. _

Listening to the exchange between Jacob and Olivia, Fitz hears Olivia's tone soften. Though her words are foreign, the lilting cadence of her speech speaks of darkness, pain and regret.

Olivia is well aware of Jacob's ultimate plan. He is so driven by his need for adoration and need to subjugate humanity he cannot conceive of any other reality. He will never understand the power of love to cure rage or dispel bloodlust.

"Jacob what language are you two speaking", Mellie asks confused by what she is witnessing.

She faces Olivia, "Hasn't anyone every told you it is rude not to speak English while in the company of those who only speak English?"

"Mellie", Fitz warns.

Mellie turns up her nose and loops her arm around Jacob's arm.

Fitz is as confused as Mellie by the foreign language discourse but he more so because he actually understands a few of the words. How he comprehends what is being said he has no idea. He can't even say for sure what language is being spoken. He barely got through French. Whatever occurred between the Jake and Olivia, it is clear to him Olivia is intends to end Jacob's existence if he ever crosses swords with her again.

Lily sensing the need to head off unwelcome questions, supplies a modern explanation for the obvious contentious relationship between Jacob and Olivia. "Jacob I believe you are violating the restraining order. You are not allowed within the same state, let alone a within a few feet of us. I suggest you bid farewell to your little friend Mellie here and hop on the next plane to Obscurityville before I contact the authorities".

"Oh sweet Lily, my you've grown into a lovely young lady. I see so much of your mother's fire in you. Too bad your father did not live long enough to impart his more level headed ways to you." Lily lifts her hand to slap Jacob only to be retrained by Fitz who goes to stand nose to nose with Jacob.

"I think you owe Lily an apology." Fitz demands.

Jacob eyes Fitz. "Hmm, Fitzwilly is it? I don't recall you being invited into this conversation. If I were you I'd mine my own business."

"Seeing as Lily is my friend it makes it my business," Fitz shoots back.

Jacob laughs, "her friend, don't you mean…ugh..ugh…". Jacob suddenly stops talking. His jaw locks and his lips seal shut tight as a clam. Olivia glares at him. Clawing at his neck, he looks at Olivia with fear in his eyes. Lily grasps Olivia's arm and whispers in her ear, "_not here mewet, not now_". Olivia smiles at her daughter and releases Jacob. He doubles over gasping for air. Mellie bends down to pat his back thinking he has something lodged in his throat.

"Are you alright Jacob? Can you breathe?" Mellie continues to pat him on the back.

"Yes Jacob, are you okay", Olivia deadpans, speaking in English for the first time.

Jacob stands up aided by Mellie. He holds her hand. "I'm fine Mellie, something must have gone down the wrong pipe".

"You sure", she asks with concern.

"Absolutely".

Having seen and heard enough, Fitz moves to remove Lily and Olivia from an obviously tense situation. Mellie grabs his arm to prevent him from leaving.

"We are far from over Fitzgerald. You know Big Gerry will never accept Lily because of her hue and lack of social standing and connections". Fitz is furious. Jacob tugs on Mellie's arm trying to prevent her from making a complete fool of herself and jeopardizing his plan, but Mellie is on a roll. She continues to makes back-handed comments about Lily's educational pursuits, chosen profession, lack of an appropriate social circle and non-existent political aspirations. Mellie is so busy rambling insults she fails to notice Olivia and Lily's reaction to her condescending monologue. Lily and Olivia are cracking up practically doubling over from laughter. Fitz stares at Lily and Olivia totally baffled by their reaction.

"Mellie you need to stop", Jake warns, but Mellie keeps going.

Fitz is fed up. "Mellie, shut your damn mouth. Clearly, whatever social circle you run in lacks the basic social graces of common courtesy and common sense. Your arrogant elitist attitude is offensive, ill mannered, distasteful and exactly why I am not and never will be attracted to you. You know little to nothing about Lily, yet for some reason you think you have license to demean her".

"Fitzgerald are you defending her? She and her sister have been rude to me and Jacob but I don't hear you taking them to task".

"Mellie I am beginning to question your Ivy League education. First, it's obvious your friend here knows Lily and Olivia. Second, their relationship is contentious and apparently involves a restraining order. Third, this is a totally different situation you don't know Lily and even if you did what makes you think that you have the right to malign her in any way".

Lily and Olivia beam brightly listening to Fitz dress down Mellie and defend their honor.

Jacob tries one more time, "Mellie you need to stop you have no idea who and what you are talking about right now". Mellie stops and looks at Jacob as though he sprouted another head.

"What are you talking about Jacob?"

Olivia and Lily stand akimbo in front of Mellie. Olivia stares at Mellie with daggers in her eyes.

"What he's talking about is that I am Olivia Pope, owner and CEO of Aphrodite Cosmetics, the world's largest cosmetic and beauty empire. What he is talking about is that I could buy and sell you and your family a million times over. What he is talking about is that your minor league social circle doesn't come close to matching ours. What he is trying to say is Lily's chosen profession will have her heading a global charity in a few years not riding the coattails of some politician because she's too afraid or dumb to establish her own identity. What he is talking about is if you so much as mentioned my sisters name again or look at her crossways I will make you a blue-blooded pariah within the snob nosed social circle you are so proud to be a member of. What he is talking about is if you don't apologize to my sister this very instant I will crush you and your family to the point where the only job you qualify for is washing windshields between signal lights for change."

Mellie stands stunned with her mouth hanging open. She cannot believe she just insulted _the _Olivia Pope global titan. Olivia and Lily still stand akimbo with Fitz by their side smiling from ear to ear, beaming with pride for Olivia and Lily. All three stare impatiently at Millie waiting for her make act of contrition.

Blinking nervously and stuttering over her words Mellie spits out a humiliating humble apology. Lily and Olivia remain silent, neither chooses to acknowledge Mellie's apology, instead they turn their attention to Fitz. Lily asks, "ready to go? You promised us a special tour of the park."

"So I did", he grins. "Shall we ladies", he says pointing toward their original starting place at the obelisk. They walk off without saying another word to Jake or Mellie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN – Ra, the king of the gods, turned Hathor into Sekhmet his minister of vengence against man who had become wicked and disobedient, defiantly ignoring Ma'at (Ra's laws of justice or balance). Sekhmet ("The Powerful One") is the ancient Egyptian Goddess of war and destruction, plagues and healing, who in the form of a lioness slaughtered humans and drank their blood. Ra realized he made a mistake because at the rate of destruction Sekhmet was causing soon no one would be left on earth. Ra tried to reason with his daughter but she refused to listen, she was enjoying killing too much. To stop her reign of terror, Ra filled a lake with beer and pomegranate juice, Sekhmet, thinking it blood, gorged on the fake blood and fell asleep. She slept for three days and when she woke up she was back to being Hathor.

\- In one version of the Sekhmet myth, Ptah is the first thing she sees when she awakes and instantly falls in love with him. Of course, I had to twist this part of the myth for purposes of the story.

\- So Jake and Olivia were married back in the day or rather Ptah and Sekhmet. Jake knows the only way to regain his powers is to trick Olivia into turning into Sekhmet. But Jake is blind to the power love. Love killed Sekhmet; the love a father (Ra) for his daughter (Hathor) and the love of a mortal (Fitzah) for an immortal (Hathor- Olivia).

\- Jacob, Jacob, what are you going to do about Mellie? So much for your secret weapon. Fitz despises Mellie so seduction is definitely not an option. I wonder what he plans to do now?

\- Mess with Lily and both Olivia and Fitz will rip you a new one. Can you image how protective Fitz will be when he remembers who he is to Lily and Olivia? Should Mellie watch her back?

Sorry the updates are slow in coming. I have too many ideas racing through my head and not enough time to flesh them out.

Hope you enjoyed this installment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Time Will Reunite Us**

**Chapter 7**

**Getting To Know You **_**Again**_

After leaving Mellie and Jake, Fitz, Olivia and Lily walk back to Cleopatra's Needle (the obelisk). Fitz is nervous, he wants to ask Olivia about Jake but having just met her less than an hour ago feels it is inappropriate to pry. Olivia sensing his thoughts decides to be forthcoming and provide an explanation of sorts.

"Fitz I want to explain what happened earlier with Jake".

"Olivia you don't owe me an explanation. We haven't even known each other 24 hours. You're under no obligation to share your private life with me".

"Here's the thing Fitz, I want to share this part of my life with you. My gut tells me I can trust you and my gut is never wrong. We are going to be great friends, believe me".

"I do believe you Olivia. I feel privileged you are willing to confide in me after such a short period of time. I want you to know I would never betray your trust or reveal anything you share with me".

Olivia smiling, "of that I have no doubt".

"Let's sit over there". Fitz points to an unoccupied bench across from the obelisk. They head over to the bench, stopping briefly to yield to a couple of teams of speed walkers and joggers.. The minor delay gives a street musician just enough time to commandeer the bench ahead of them, set-up shop and begin to belt out his country rendition of _Pop Life_. Halting in their tracks, a little miffed by the loss of their chosen seat, they look for another place to sit. The park is crowded and vacant benches are hard to come by. Lily, perturbed by the troubadour's total mutilation of one her favorite Prince songs and choice of performance venue, looks to the top of the trees then at the musician. Suddenly out of nowhere, dozens of fox sparrows start dive-bombing the reject from American Idol. The poor man flails his hands and guitar about trying to fend off the Hitchcockian bird assault. The hapless crooner quickly flees, guitar case and money jar in hand with a dozen determined swallows hot on his tail.

Lily, "I guess those birds aren't country music fans".

"Guess not", Fitz adds. "Maybe we should pick another…", Olivia and Lily are at the abandoned bench sitting down by the time Fitz finishes suggesting an alternative seating location.

"Okay I see I've been out voted". He shrugs his shoulders and joins the sisters. Hesitating before sitting down, he cautiously surveys the surrounding trees for any sign of a second wave of feathered kamikazes.

Olivia takes a deep breath, adjusts her posture and takes a hold of Lily's hand. Lily gives her an encouraging nod and Olivia begins to recount a bloodless, more palatable account of her relationship with Jake.

"Jake and I were married for a short time. I was in a very dark place in my life and I got caught up in a cause that started off righteous but quickly turned into something obsessive and destructive. That's when I met Jake. We both thrived on the dark side of a kind of fanaticism and for a while we were happy; well, as happy as any two co-dependent self-destructing people could be. We did things, terrible things I'm not proud of…things"…Olivia shakes and lowers her head…"we hurt a lot of people. Our destructive behavior was out of control to the point where my uncle found it necessary to intervene. He put in me treatment and within a short period I climbed out of the darkness, Jake however refused to forsake the baneful life. He tried to pull me back into that perverse way of living so I divorced him. I wanted to make a fresh start, staying married to him would have made that impossible. My rejection broke his heart and he got even with me by indirectly causing the death of someone I loved very much. After that I got a restraining order and until today I hadn't laid eyes on him in three years".

"I'm so sorry you had to relive that painful experience Olivia. Hopefully, he is on a plane headed to back to whatever black hole he crawled out of. Do you want to report him to the authorities? I'll take you now if you wish."

"No, if we go the police it will just be a case of he said she said. It's been three years, it hardly qualifies as stalking or intentionally violating a court order. If he shows up again, I'll report him. It's just…he…he…"

"He what Olivia?"

"He kept saying he wanted his wife back. He wanted her to love him again."

"I never loved him Fitz. I was incapable of loving during that period of my life. My mind and heart were dark, so very, very dark". Olivia closes her eyes.

Olivia's eyes fill with unshed tears. Fitz without giving it a second thought, as if it is the most natural thing in the world to do, caresses her face and uses the pads of his thumbs to wipe away her teardrops. He lifts her head. They gaze into each other's eyes and emotions emerge confirming their unspoken connection. For Fitz, a rush of unexplainable familiar feelings coalesces in this silent moment. His breathing and heartbeat synchronizes with Olivia's and the world around them disappears. Nothing in his life has ever felt as right as being with her in this moment. The words _I love_ you flash in his mind and he finds nothing odd about it, in fact, nothing he feels for Olivia seems odd. He decides not to question his attraction to her; rather he chooses to embrace it. Fitz begins to lean in to kiss her.

Lily looks away because if she doesn't she'll burst into tears screaming mewet (mother) and yet (father).

Fitz suddenly realizes what he is doing. "Oh god, I'm sorry Olivia. What am I doing? I should not be touching you like this".

It's all right Fitz you were comforting a friend, no harm in that." Olivia's voice is low and sultry.

"No, it's inappropriate. We've only just met".

"Why did you touch me?

"What?"

"Why did you touch me? It's a simple question."

Fitz wanting to be honest, "I saw the pain in your eyes and I wanted to make it go away. I wanted to ease your discomfort, take away your sadness".

"So what did you do that was inappropriate? Fitz you were showing compassion and support to me, there is nothing wrong with that". Olivia grins seeing Fitz blush.

"Okay, you got me; point made". Fitz stands offering his hands to Olivia and Lily. Before they leave their spot at the bench, Olivia stops and turns to Fitz.

"I want to thank you for confirming what my gut told me about you Fitz". Fitz is too taken aback by her statement to say anything and at first, all he can manage is a smile in response. A whispered "you're welcome" follows a few seconds later. He thinks, _this makes no rational sense but I want to be everything she expects and more_.

Fitz clears his throat, motions with his arm like a theatre usher and says, "Ladies our carriage awaits."

They walk to Columbus Circle and hail a carriage. Fitz opts for the two-hour ride package wanting to spend as much time as possible with his two new very special friends. The first available carriage is a white barouche sociable with a coachman dressed in black and red attire. A black Percheron with a braided mane tied at the end with a red bow pulls the carriage. After handing the coachman the ticket, Fitz helps Lily up into the carriage, then extends his hand to Olivia.

"You next milady". Olivia smiles, slowly offering her hand to Fitz. For the third time today, the moment their hands came together, an indescribable energy surges from the point of contact through his body. The incredible sensation makes his body tingle, his pulse race, his breath hitch and his hand lock in place. He can't take his eyes off their joined hands, a compelling force within him prevents him from letting go of her hand. _It's crazy_, he thinks, her touch is so familiar, yet foreign, exciting and new all at the same time.

Olivia too is unable to let go of Fitz's hand. Her human emotions mirror his multiplied tenfold because she has the added insight on the reason for their instant attraction. Memories of their life together whisk her away back in time in her mind. The need to recapture what she lost, the urge to caress his face and the desire kiss him is almost unbearable for her.

Olivia lifts her head hoping to climb into the carriage without having to look Fitz squarely in the face. _No such luck_, his expectant eyes greet her, anxious to delve deeper into their extraordinary connection and experience more of whatever is happening between them. Words are unnecessary and a poor substitute for what is happening, for what they are feeling. A metaphoric bubble envelopes them once again, real time stops, the outside world grows silent and everything apart from their bubble ceases to exist. The palpable energy from their linked digits circulates between their bodies in a looping circuit, powering the connection that sustains their two-soul universe. They share eternity in a simple moment and the feeling is magnificent.

Standing with their hands clasped, lost in a feeling neither wants to end, their private bubble is abruptly burst by the intrusion of the patiently waiting carriage driver's voice. "The clock is ticking, we need to get started. Are you ready?"

Fitz unconsciously licks his lips and rubs the top of Olivia's hand with his thumb. An invisible magnetic thread unites them synchronizing their every blink, drawing in their every breath and releasing every exhalation. The thread hoists the corner of their mouths upward in perfectly mirrored grins.

"We should…", Fitz says snapping out of his haze.

"Yes, I think so", she concurs a little breathless.

He helps Olivia up into the carriage and into the seat next to Lily. He sits in the opposite seat behind the driver facing them. "Everyone ready?" the driver asks. "Yes", they reply together.

A brief silence fills the gap in conversation after they take their seats. Fitz is trying to wrap his mind around the off the chart attraction he has for Olivia. He never met her prior to today, he's sure of it, despite his feelings to the contrary. And as irrational as it sounds, his heart is convinced he and Olivia can be great together. His heart wants to say it is love even though his mind is telling him not to mistake lust for love, but desire is only a fraction of what he feels for Olivia.

Lily sits quietly observing her parents. She is so happy; she misses the frequent tender moments her parents used to share.

"Fitz, I want to thank you for defending me back there. You barely know us, you didn't have step in as you did. You are a true gentleman and as far as we are concerned an honored friend."

"No need to thank me. Mellie and Jake were out of line, especially Mellie. I'm partly to blame for that, she thinks I'm her future husband and ticket to political rock stardom. She's fallen hook line and sinker for our fathers' political dynasty propaganda. Mellie wants to be First Lady of the United States and our fathers' have convinced her I'm a shoe-in for president. To Mellie you are a threat to her destiny. She thinks I've fallen victim to an ethnic enchantress hellbent on derailing my political career and ruining her chances of gaining political power. Mellie is a smart woman who unfortunately exchanged her self-esteem for our fathers' dream. Instead of applying her intelligence to establishing her own identity and earning her own accolades she chooses to settle for life as an appendage, a pretty extension of someone she thinks is going to capture the ultimate political prize. She craves the celebrity of politics as much as the power. Mellie's grown accustom to the page 6 mentions, the invitations to speak and the comped meals at the finest restaurants. Becoming First Lady will give her all this and more in abundance. She needs the fawning and inner circle influence. It is what keeps her blue blood flowing through her cold heart. She will fight tooth and nail to avoid the life of a politico sycophant living with her face pressed against the window of power. The obscure powerless fringe of the Republican Party is not territory Mellie is willing to occupy. Being upstaged by you put her on the defensive. I'll bet my trust fund she's already calling my father screaming _intruder alert, the great plan is jeopardy_".

Lily with a blasé laugh, uhm… "I don't whether to be flattered or frightened".

"Sometimes between listening to our fathers and her yammering on about real power or the oval endgame I can't help feeling I'm in some real life version of the Manchurian candidate".

"How so?"

"Don't get me wrong, I don't think I'm Shaw or anything, but they talk as if my presidency is all but guaranteed and it makes me wonder to what lengths they are willing to go to make 1600 Penn a reality".

"Wow".

"Wow is right".

"Do you want to run for president? Frankly, you don't strike me as a president in waiting.

"No offense".

"None taken. I have absolutely no interest in politics. I was raised in a home where politics dominated every conversation, influenced every thought and determined every social relationship. I have had enough political exposure to last six lifetimes. My political aspirations are limited to being a conscientious informed voter. Architecture is my passion. Building innovative one of kind structures is my plan for the future. My father thinks my architectural interest is more of a hobby, a profession for introverts or the uninitiated who are afraid to engage in activities guaranteed to make the history books.

"How can he think that? The world is filled with the history making contributions of architects; the pyramids, the coliseum, the hanging Gardens of Babylon, Sydney Opera House, the St. Louis Arch, every landmark skyscraper and track home is a testimony to the importance of architects", Olivia begins and Lily finishes.

"My feelings exactly!" Fitz is awestruck by the sisters. They understand his passion and the importance of his work. "Thank you both for your encouraging words, I appreciate it".

"Fitz I would love to see your work one day. I have no doubt you will be an innovator and trailblazer. You will set the standard for generations to come", Olivia appends.

_Who is this woman? The conviction in her voice makes me feel as though I can accomplish anything. Her words inspire me to the point where I can see her declarations coming to pass. I need her in my life. I want her in my life. The question is will she have me? I want more than friendship but if that is all she's willing to give I will wholeheartedly settle for it._

"It so happens I'm a finalist in the Van Hauser Design and Build Architects of the Future competition. If I win, Taggot Universal will use my design for their new corporate headquarters building in Chicago".

"When will Van Hauser announce the winner?" Lily asks.

"Wednesday morning at 10:00. If you're still in town and not busy I'd welcome your moral support".

"Really, Lily jumps up and down excitedly, clapping her hands". Fitz can't help laugh along with Olivia at Lily's excitement.

"As you can see, we will definitely be there to cheer you on". Fitz squeezes both their hands in appreciation.

* * *

Watching Olivia and Lily laugh and comment on the different points of interest in the park highlighted by the carriage driver makes Fitz smile. The day is perfect, he is so happy he thinks his heart will burst from the sheer joy of being with these two intriguing woman.

"Fitz are you okay?" Olivia asks.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Fitz responds confused by the question.

"You have tears on your cheek". Olivia swipes her finger across her own cheek to show the location of the tears.

"What?" Fitz quickly wipes his cheek. "Oh, must be my hay fever. It's nothing", he assures.

Olivia and Lily nod back. The only one to speak for the rest of the carriage is the driver.

* * *

**Burgers and Fries Oh My**

After the carriage ride, they go to the Shake Shack for burgers. Olivia has no idea what to order so she lets Lily make her selection. At the table, Olivia lifts the bun off her burger and examines a fry. Fitz asks her if something is wrong with her food.

"Uh, no, I just don't know where to start".

"Do you want ketchup for your fries?"

Olivia looks to Lily for guidance. Lily squirts a dab of ketchup on couple of fries. Olivia takes a small bite of the condiment covered fried potato. Pleased with the taste she takes another bite. She grabs the ketchup bottle and douses the rest of her crinkle cut fries.

Fitz teases,"would like fries with your ketchup?" Lily and Fitz chuckle. Olivia wrinkles her brow, she doesn't get the joke.

Following Fitz's lead, Olivia bites into a hamburger for the very first time. Watching Olivia methodically devour her cheeseburger is the sexiest thing Fitz has ever seen. One would think she had never had a hamburger before or food for that matter. Her moans of delight, the way she licks her lips, her blissful facial expressions give him a hard-on to end all hard-ons. After two bites of his own burger, he stops mid-chew because he's lost all focus. Fitz will never be able eat another hamburger without feeling aroused. People in line observe Olivia's enthusiastic dining experience and order her same meal combo. Noticing her mom is drawing too much attention Lily gives a few other patrons an orgasmic reaction to their Shack Stacks and fries.

Olivia discreetly sucks the ketchup off a few fries and tongues the tip of each before inching the slender stalks completely into her mouth. Her perfectly pink tongue languidly sweeps across her plump lips gathering leftover sauce. Ftiz shifts uncomfortably in his chair, his pants tightening with Olivia's every suck and lick. She's aware of the affect she's having on Fitz and enjoying every second of it. She only hears and sees Fitz, the collective voices of the boisterous crowd surrounding turns into white noise fading quietly into the background.

Lily gives her a mother a disapproving glare, then kicks her under the table, snapping Olivia out of her lust trance.

"Ow!" Olivia rubs her shin. Lily gives her the all-knowing eye.

Fitz too wakes from his stupor suddenly mindful of his location. His pants are beginning to cut off all circulation to his lower hemisphere. He excuses himself quickly making a mad dash for the restroom almost knocking down a few customers in the process.

"Mewet!" (mother)

"What! How dare you strike me? I think you have forgotten your place Queen Hatshepsut", Olivia whispers firmly. It matters not you are my only child, I will turn you into a toad should you take liberty with me".

"I meant no disrespect mewet. I merely wished to gain your attention. Out of your love for yet (father) you are behaving recklessly, pushing him too quickly and embarrassing him. Forgive me mewet". Lily lowers her head in respect.

"Little one it is I who must ask for your forgiveness. I forgot for a moment that he was taken away from both of us. Our sorrow is the same. Forgive me daughter. There is no excuse for my actions save I miss him more than tongue can tell. So when he touches me my body wants to…".

"Ma…eww…TMI…I may be three thousand years old but I'm still too young to hear about, let alone witness what you and dad do in private. Eww!"

Olivia laughs, "wait, what does TMI mean?"

Before Lily can explain Fitz returns to table smiling and looking refreshed.

"Ready to finish our tour?" Fitz asks.

Olivia and Lily hug, "I'll explain later".

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is great, we're eager to see these architectural gems you keep going on about, Lily ribs.

Olivia and Lily spend the next hour listening attentively to Fitz point out the unique engineering features of the Denesmouth, Greengap, Inscope and Dalehead arches. Fitz is truly in his element describing the history of the arches and the backgrounds of the architects who designed them. Even in this life, he is a gifted master builder.

As the sun begins to set, the three realize all too soon it is time to bid farewell. Fitz gives Lily and Olivia each a warm hug goodbye, except he embraces Olivia a tad longer. They agree to meet for breakfast on Wednesday before Van Hauser announces the winning design. One final wave goodbye and their special day in the park ends.

* * *

Spending the day with Lily and Olivia has been both exhilarating and unsettling for Fitz. Stranger still are the strong divergent feelings he has for each woman. There is something about Lily that brings out the protector him, her safety and her happiness for some reason are very important to him. Being with her is so easy and brings a contentment he has never experienced before. Olivia however, is whole nother ball of wax. No woman has ever affected him in the way she has. Her beauty captivates him, her voice calls to him, her body entices, her scent intoxicates, her eyes pierce his soul, and her touch sets his body aflame. One minute in her presence is like being in paradise.

Fitz glances over at his alarm clock and moans, it's almost midnight. He takes a quick shower, hops into bed and turns off the lamp on his nightstand. He fluffs his pillow half a dozen times, lays his head on his interlaced fingers and stares at the ceiling in the pitch-black room. Tired and mentally exhausted he drifts off to sleep thinking of the new women in his life.

* * *

The Dream

The woman stands on the patio outside the bedroom shaking the sistrum. She walks toward the bedroom, shaking the rattles of the sistrum in a familiar rhythm. A gentle breeze causes the diaphanous curtains adorning the entrance to the bedroom to billow against her body, conforming to the silhouette of her petite frame as she moves closer. The sistrum lets him know she is ready for him, that she wants him, that it is time to make love. She lays the sistrum on the patio floor before entering the bedroom. She saunters coyly over to the bed, keeping her distance from the man. The man grins at the woman, he is used to her foreplay tactics. He will get the better of her. He always does.

The man chases the woman around the bed. She stops holding on to the bedpost smiling at her pursuer. He reaches for her, she darts to the next bedpost laughing gleefully at her nimbleness.

"You are mine wife and I shall have you, deny me not.

"I am my own person, you cannot possess me".

"Ah, but I already do. You are my wife and in the eyes of the gods I possess all but your ka (soul)".

"What gods are these you speak of? I know of no such celestials. Are not all beings Ra's possessions?"

"All kas belong to Ra but you my wife, your body belongs to me and I shall have it".

"And what will you do with my body if I give it to you", she asks seductively.

"I will", he catches her before she can run again. "I will kiss it". He kisses her on lips and along her neck.

"I will stroke it". He glides his up and down her arms, her back and her bottom.

"I will lick it all over". He licks her starting behind her ear, then goes on to her lips, eventually prying open her mouth with his tongue and playfully tussling with hers. His tongue sweeps the inside of her mouth slowly, thoroughly and completely. She tastes of lotus flower honey and sweet pomegranate.

He takes a breath, "I will sup at your breasts". He pushes her scant white nightgown off her shoulders until it comes to rest at the folds of her arms. He bends down and licks each stiffened nipple. His hands gently cup and knead each mound before his warm wet mouth clamps onto her perky nips.

The wife throws her head back in elation. The husband picks her up, places her on the bed and backs away. The wife sits up on her elbows looking at her husband through the sheer netting draping the bedposts. He is beautiful to her, strong, fit and endowed in all the right places. He unties his bed pants letting them drop to the floor. He steps out the pants, pulls back the netting and lets his wife behold him. His eyes trained on his woman, he strokes his sizable pleasure-giver to his wife's delight.

"Possess me husband" she whispers.

He climbs onto the bed, removes her nightgown and positions himself between her welcoming legs.

"You are mine forever wife".

"Forever husband".

Her hands skim the surface of his taunt sculpted torso, her fingers outline his strong defined biceps, and she trails a line a kisses between his pectorals as her hands descend to his buttocks. She gropes his firm posterior and draws him in forcefully.

They stare mesmerized into one another's eyes, both seeing strong desire and deep love in the other. Passion takes over and they kiss with a toe curling raucous fervor. She trembles with anticipation under her husband's commanding physique. His hands roam the warm suppleness of her blemish free skin and the soft contours of her nude body. His hand travels south, massaging her clit and coaxing more and more of her female honey to flow. He thrusts into without warning with a force strong enough to lift her off the bed. The wife cries out in ecstasy, reveling in the feel of her husband's warm veined nethrrod filling her to the brim with every well-paced plunge.

He nuzzles her neck, planting wet kisses and whispering sweet nothings and tender promises into her ear. "I love you wife, you are mine forever. Not even Duat shall separate us".

"Yes, my husband, not even death will come between us".

The couple's bodies cling together demanding the closeness only love can provide. Their hooded eyes speak what their united hearts trumpet; love, passion and desire. Every corner of the man's mind is filled with a deep abiding love for the woman lying underneath him. Every fiber of the woman's being is devoted to her husband with a passion and love that surpasses what his mind can comprehend.

"My sweet Livvie, the husband moans releasing his seed inside his wife".

Fitz bolts up out of a sound sleep sweaty, out of breath and disoriented. "Oh my god!

* * *

AN - Indeed, what is going on Fitz? Poor baby the past is quickly catching up to him.

How did you like Olivia's first burger and fries experience?

Did Olivia seriously threaten to turn Lily into a toad? Two days out of the tomb and she's already getting all goddessy and what not. LOL

I didn't touch on it much in this chapter but ancient Egyptian sexual practices are a hot topic. Apparently, Victorian era museums and anthropologists did a little castration work of a variety of artifacts to remove or downplay the sexual content or significance. There's a documentary on Youtube called Ancient Egyptian Sexuality –Life in Ancient Egypt. I think it's dated September 19, 2015. I only watched up to point where they discussed Hathor but I plan to go back and watch the remainder at some point. I'll be incorporating more historical information into upcoming chapters.

Until next time take care and have a great week.


	8. Chapter 8

**Time Will Reunite Us**

**Chapter 8**

**Questions, a Change In Plans, Whiskey Revelations, and a Breakfast Meeting**

Ever the snooping schemer, Mellie spends the next few hours after leaving Fitz and company subtly interrogating Jake for information on the Popes. She knows she can't compete with the Popes on any level and she desperate to find chink in their armor, some fault she can exploit or use to lure Fitz away from them or some juicy tidbit Big Gerry can turn into advantageous leverage.

Hip to Mellie's amateur attempts to pry information from him, Jacob begins to regret his choice in an accomplice. Who would have thought someone as beautiful and intelligent as Mellie lacked to the mental capacity to remain composed in challenging situations? Her reaction to Lily and Olivia was downright classless and clearly the actions of a frightened soul. He had been observing her, grooming her for weeks, and covertly gaining information on Fitz. She appeared the perfect patsy; ambitious, power-hungry, morally ambivalent. She was a user just like him and letting her take the fall for Fitzah's second death would be fitting. How could he have been so wrong? Today, instead of confident game-playing Mellie showing up and fulfilling her role, weak jealous Mellie appears screwing up his plans.

Everything was falling into place until today. Jake could not believe his luck when he saw Mellie and Fitz having dinner a few months ago in his favorite restaurant. Fitzah had returned and that meant Hathor would arise soon, if she had not already. He could not risk killing Fitz without knowing whether Hathor's followers knew of Fitz's existence; so he waited and gained intel. But now, thanks to Mellie and her insufferableness he has to come up with new plan. Maybe he doesn't need to kill Fitzah this time, just make him unavailable or uninterested in Olivia. Whatever he is going to do, he has to do fast before Fitz remembers who he is.

"So Jake, quite an eventful afternoon, huh", Mellie comments saccharine sweetly.

"Yeah, seeing Olivia and Lily was a surprise". Jake decides to offer only succinct answers. Revealing to much could jeopardize his alternative plan.

Mellie realizing getting answers out of Jacob is going to more difficult than she anticipated presses on anyway. "How do you know them? Lily mentioned something about a restraining order", she asks reaching across the table grasping his hand in fake sincerity.

Jake looks down at Mellie holding his hand and is tempted to jerk away. _She's good, I'll give her that, maybe I can still use her. _

"Olivia and I were in a relationship. There was a misunderstanding at the end of it and her guardian had a restraining order filed against me".

"She seems very angry with you; Lily too".

"Like I said, there was a misunderstanding at the end". Jacob pulls his hand back and wipes his mouth with his napkin. He reaches into his pocket to pull out his wallet. "Are you done? I have a meeting across town I need to attend". He waves to their server indicating that he wants the check.

His tone is even, not dismissive. Mellie leans back in her chair. She gets the hint, this conversation is over, whatever is between Jake, Lily, and Olivia is going to remain just between them. _Maybe I can find out from Fitz what happened?_

Mellie takes a sip of lukewarm water from her goblet. "Uh, yeah, I'm done. Thank you for dinner. I hope I didn't offend you by asking about Olivia and Lily". Mellie hopes she hasn't alienated Jake, she needs him. She's not sure for what at this point but she knows she will need to use him against Olivia in the future.

"No, of course not, no offense taken. It's natural you'd be curious about what you witnessed today. It's all water under the bridge. Trust me".

The server hands Jake the black check cover containing the bill. Jake scans the bill, places cash in the cover and hands in back to the server. "Keep the change", Jake tells the server. The server thanks him and asks if he needs anything else.

"No we're fine, thank you". Jake helps Mellie out of her chair and with her jacket and they leave the restaurant in silence.

* * *

The minute Jake drops Mellie off at her hotel she was on the phone to Big Gerry. The unexpected dalliance Fitz is parading about town needs to be shut down. Admittedly, the stature of the Pope sisters definitely complicates the grand master plan but Fitz is her ticket to 1600 Penn and if she has to get down and dirty with potential contenders she will. The Popes are wealthy, exceedingly wealthy and there is no way her family can compete financially. Pedigree and political connections are what she can offer. She is the perfect political wife. Tall, beautiful, stylish, articulate, intelligent, she could go on about her virtues if need be but her greatest attribute is that she the right color for the campaign trail. America is not ready for Ken and Shaniqua. The failure of the Rainbow Coalition proves that. The American ideal is still Camelot, John and Jackie Kennedy- political party aside. She knows it, Big Gerry knows it and Fitz needs a definite reminder of it.

Mellie quickly dials Big Gerry's private cell phone number, the phone answers and immediately goes to voicemail. "Damn it!" She impatiently taps the phone against her ear waiting for his voicemail message to end. Finally hearing the beep she sighs loudly and speaks.

"Gerry, it's Mellie. Fitz is more enamored with Lily Pope than we suspected. You need to shut this budding romance down before it gets serious. He's only known the girl a couple of days and he is already extremely protective of her. It is the most bizarre thing I've ever seen. He totally acts out of character around her. One more thing, Lily Pope is not some know nothing intern for UCLA, she is the sister of Olivia Pope. Yes, Olivia Pope, the international mogul. We have to handle this situation delicately. Olivia Pope is a powerful woman. I've already put my foot in my mouth and gotten her shit list. I cannot imagine what the ramifications of being on her bad side actually means but if she thinks I have anything to do with coming between Fitz and her sister I'm pretty sure the consequences will not be pretty. Call me as soon as you get this message we need to strategize."

Mellie tosses her phone on the bed. She paces back and forth thinking aloud. _He wants "Lily I can tell. He kept touching her, standing in front her to protest her. I know her type, the shy unassuming innocent lamb who is the wild hellcat behind closed doors. She's not fooling me she plans to seduce Fitz with her come hither feminine wiles. The question is, why does she want him? Lily can have any man on the planet; why does she want Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III? What is so special about Fitz?" _

Mellie opens the well-stocked mini bar in her room and takes out a couple of bottles of whiskey. She checks the ice bucket, _"damn",_ it's empty. She grabs her hotel keycard and the empty ice bucket and heads down the hall to the ice machine; "_no point in waiting 20 minutes for room service to bring up ice"_. On her way back, she passes a man in a tux with his shirt unbuttoned down to his navel. Two tipsy overly frisky slutty blondes flank the man on each arm. He winks at her as he passes her in the hallway. Mellie rolls her eyes and eases closer to the wall to avoid any possible contact. She quickly insets keycard and reenters her room. She hastily prepares her double shot and starts pacing again. She rubs the cool glass across against her temple. Memories of the afternoon replay in her mind. There is something she's overlooking; something she's missing. She opens a few more bottles of liquor, refills her glass and takes another swig. Her eyes suddenly open wide and she stops mid step. "_The touching, that's it. Fitz kept touching Lily"._ Pleased with her revelation she smiles to herself then almost simultaneously starts to frown. "_He kept touching both of them"._ He touched the small of their backs, their arms, their hands; he touched them with a familiarity he has never shown her. Her liquor induced mental discernment takes her over the mountain of reason down to the valley of tawdry speculation.

_Wait, is Fitz in a…? No…no way; no grab a hold of yourself Mellie. No…no…no…no…no_, she shakes her head staring at herself in the dresser mirror_. Fitz is by the book sexually, he never colors outside of the lines. Color outside the lines, that's a hoot, I made a funny without even trying. _Mellie pats herself on the back._ Now where was I, oh yes, Fitz and his women. Are they a threesome? Shit, maybe he's not as straight-laced as he pretends. Maybe he's a freak who finally found an outlet. How did I miss this? He never once voiced his preferences. Is this why we only had sex a couple of times? I'm no prude, I'm down for a little sexual adventure and exploration. I'm not opposed to some interracial lovin. Eww, what if he has a sister fetish? I'll admit Lily and Olivia are perfect bookends. Those pouty lips, perfectly shaped for kissing, and no doubt hiding very skilled tongues. Those firm bodies are probably limber and can contort in a hundred different positions. I bet they're both phenomenal in bed. No wonder he's infatuated. _She glides the glass across her brow a few more times, guzzles down what is left in the glass and in the bottle and staggers to the bed taking off her clothes as she goes. She tumbles unto the bed and passes out face down with her arms over her head encased in her camisole.

* * *

The next morning Big Gerry listens to Mellie's message. "Well, well, Fitz has caught a truly big fish without my help. A philanthropic billionaire, I can work with this", Gerry chuckles to himself. "I didn't think the boy had it in him. Maybe the Grant genes are finally kicking in." He sits at the kitchen table grinning from ear to ear. Countless ideas and plans within plans fill his mind. "Where to start, where to start", he singsongs wily. He listens to a few more messages, including two increasingly frantic messages from Mellie. Raising his eyebrows, he presses a number on his contact list.

"Well good morning. Rise and shine. We need to talk. Let's say Milt's Diner in an hour". Gerry doesn't wait for a response, he simply hangs up and prepares to leave.

* * *

Humm…I wonder who Gerry called? Fitz, Mellie or someone else?

A drunk Mellie is a crazier than usual Mellie. Should she tell Fitz her suspicion? Should Olivia and Lily overhear her tell Fitz her suspicion? Do you think she'll tell Big Gerry her thoughts?

Mellie is beside her side with jealousy and fear. She never imagined Fitz would find someone with a better pedigree than her blue-blooded self. She knows Olivia can crush her like a bug and Big Gerry may be the only person who can prevent that from happening.

Jake overestimated Mellie's abilities and now he is forced to regroup and come up with another scheme.

Will Olivia and Lily fall for any of the shenanigans planned by these folks?

Hope you enjoyed the update. Please share your thoughts in a review.

* * *

To all the moms out there, I hope you have a fantastic Mother's Day. To those who have lost their mom, I hope this day brings fond memories and a smile to your face. Our moms are forever in our hearts no matter what and live on in the teachings we pass on to our children.

Be well and have a great week.


	9. Chapter 9

**Time Will Reunite Us**

**Chapter 9**

**Breakfast at Milt's**

Gerry arrives at the diner thirty minutes ahead of schedule to prep for his morning meetings. He takes the last booth at the rear of the restaurant near the exit. He needs his public meetings to be as private as possible.

"Coffee sugar", the buxom brunette waitress asks. Gerry looks up, flashes his Zoom whitened smile and orders a cup of coffee, black no cream and a glass of ice water. The waitress winks and heads off to get his order. Ever the cad, he leans his head out of booth to cast a lecherous eye at his departing waitress' derrière. Milt's is a cross between Hooters and an old fashion 50's diner. The women wear tight uniforms designed to accentuate their anterior and posterior endowments. Gerry licks his lips and grins to himself thinking about all the downright disgusting things he'd like to do with her in the restaurant restroom. The man is nothing if not consistent. His penchant for the fairer sex is his weakness and has cost him his greatest aspiration, the presidency.

So, having sabotaged his is own dream, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant II is now a man possessed with a singular goal; get his namesake elected president of the United States. His moral failings may have torpedoed his chance to make a run for the White House but fortune gifted him a son, a second chance to achieve his ambitions. Because he's a man on a mission, anytime there is the slightest hint his plans for Fitz are being derailed he takes immediate action to make sure the Grant train stays on track - thus the reason for his two meetings today. Mellie's recent fall from grace is definitely a setback to his timetable, but Gerry sees this misstep as only a minor inconvenience just like Fitz's fixation with architecture. He sips his coffee and he uses his thirty minutes of alone time to weigh the pros and cons of recent developments and how they may impact his primary and secondary plans.

In his head, he ponders whether he should scrap the idea of Mellie becoming Fitz's wife. He admits Mellie has been pretty loyal except for this Andrew business. She also has the drive, the look and the pedigree the republican party adores. She is the perfect cookie cutter rendition of a trophy wife with just enough poise, polish and education to keep her out of the vapid category. Lily on the other hand introduces an interesting element that holds the possibility of power and opportunities beyond the oval. The ways of the old republican guard have at best another fifteen years. The demographics of the United States is changing, the hues are darkening, the lines between what is male or female are blurring and rainbows are no longer an after-rain phenomenon. If the republican party is to remain relevant and influential it must recognize the Lily Popes of this world represent the future. Although he's uncertain of Lily's political leanings, Gerry sees potential in the girl. What Lily has going for her is her commitment to making a difference, her attractiveness, a family with international connections and more money than two thirds of the nations on earth. Lily unquestionably is a greater asset than Mellie; at least on paper.

The waitress is about to ask if he's ready to order when his first appointment arrives. A rugged looking man with sandy blonde hair dressed in gun-for-hire black slides into the booth across from Gerry. He orders a cup of skim milk and a jelly doughnut before turning his attention to his longstanding client.

"Sure I can't get you anything sugar", the waitress asks Gerry suggestively.

"Maybe later darling, coffee and water is fine for now." Gerry sighs as the waitress walks away to fill the unnamed man's order.

"I got a job for you."

"Lay it on me boss".

"I need you to dig up everything you can on Lily and Olivia Pope. Dig deep, find out their likes, dislikes, secrets and vices. I want everything from friends and associates to their favorite brand of toothpaste. Be careful though, with their type of wealth there are bound to be tripwires and trace programs set up to detect if someone is looking into their affairs."

"You got it boss. You know me, I am always CYA careful". The man devours his doughnut in three bites and washes it down with a steaming cup of hot coffee. Not one to overstay his welcome, the nameless man pulls out his signature lollipop, salutes Gerry with it, then gets up from the table without saying another word and leaves the restaurant.

The man narrowly avoids bumping into Mellie who is making a hurried beeline to Gerry. She plops down in the booth breathless.

"Mellie why are you out of breath? Did you run over here?"

"I can't be certain but I think someone is following me". She nervously looks over her shoulder checking out the customers entering the restaurant after her.

"Why would anyone be following you Mellie? Please tell me haven't gone and gotten yourself mixed up in something stupid".

"Of course, I haven't! I'm not an idiot. I think it may be the Popes. I don't think they cared for my apology and Olivia promised to squash me and my family like bugs".

"Trust me Mellie if the Popes were after you, you wouldn't be sitting here, you'd be waking up in some dank jail cell south of the border with no memory of how you got there or walking around looking for a park bench with your designer luggage in tow like some homeless person. I'm sorry to be the one to break this news to you darling but you are not worth their attention".

"Gerry how can you say that to me? I'm going to be First Lady of the United States. I'm not some nameless unwed factory worker dancing at the local strip club for quarters on the side".

"True, however, right now your social circle and status is insignificant in comparison to theirs and that is a fact".

"So what are you not saying Gerry? Do you think Fitz is better off with the Popes? Do you think his chances for president are better with Lily?"

"Mellie do not try to put words in my mouth. I'm simply trying to give you the correct perspective on where you stand in relationship to the Popes. Facts are facts and it does you no good to fret or overestimate your value in the face of such formidable women".

Mellie is speechless, she always assumed Gerry considered her elite and formidable in her own right. He's talking as if she is replaceable. She needs to nip this idea in the bud before it gains traction.

"Gerry, I mentioned on the phone there is something unsavory about Fitz's relationship with Lily. Fitz is completely enamored with the girl. Actually, I think he's enamored with both of the Popes. He hangs off their every word. He can't keep his hands off them. I tell you Gerry, that day in the park he kept touching the small of their backs, their arms and holding their hands. He has never touched me or any woman, as far as I know, in the manner he touches them".

"He's only known them a few days, supposedly, yet he is affectionate and extremely protective of both of them. And the way he looks at them. Well, it is all very peculiar if you ask me. He totally acts out of character around them", Mellie grouses.

"What are you implying Mellie?"

"I think Fitz is into sisters."

"What? What do you mean into sisters?" Gerry knows what Mellie is implying but wants to actually hear her voice her suspicions.

"I think Fitz has a sister fetish and I think the Popes are also into that sort of thing".

"Let me get this straight. You think Fitz and the Pope sisters are in a ménage a trois".

"Yes, I think he was too embarrassed to share his fantasies with me and found willing and eager partners in the Pope sisters. Come on Gerry isn't a threesome every guy's dream?"

Gerry cannot believe Mellie is saying all of this with a straight face. Is she speculating out of desperation or does she really believe that's what floats Fitz's boat? He knows his son is no poster child for abstinence but Fitz in a ménage a trois is absolutely ludicrous. Maybe Mellie is still drunk. The more he thinks about it the funnier it becomes and before long he's laughing to the point of tears.

"Mellie I'm going to pretend I never heard your little theory and I expect you to drop this nonsense. You need to focus on being the repentant supportive girlfriend who is not intimidated by Fitz's relationship with the Popes".

"Gerry Fitz and I are not together. He made it clear he wants nothing to do with me. As long as the Popes are in the picture I'm sidelined".

"You let me handle Fitz and the Popes". He hands Mellie a business card and stands to leave. "Meet me here on the 12th at 10:00 a.m. sharp". Gerry begins to walk away but turns abruptly to face Mellie. "And Mellie this thing between you and Andrew ends today or in a few years you'll be sitting in the bleachers waving a flag watching Fitz and Lily stroll down Pennsylvania Avenue".

* * *

**Van Hauser Design and Build Competition Architects of the Future**

It's the morning of the Van Hauser competition and Fitz is nervous. Not so much from the anticipation of learning whether or not he won, it's more from seeing Olivia, Livie. He dreams of her every night and the dreams are so vivid and detailed they seem more like memories than dreams. He knows her, he doesn't know how but he knows her. Never one to believe in past lives or reincarnation, this connection he has to Olivia, and Lily to a lesser degree, has him wondering if he indeed he was in a relationship with her in a past life. Looking at himself in the mirror his vision becomes hazy and suddenly a waking dream lays hold of him.

_**Cradling his lifeless body in her arms Olivia (Hathor) rocks back and forth wailing. She's too late, Ptah and others have succeeded; they've killed her husband. Her heart shatters into a million pieces from the unbearable pain of losing Fitzah. Her gut-wrenching cries can be heard throughout the village and countryside. The earth shakes, the wind gusts and animals howl in fear. The altar in her temple topples over sending priests and worshippers alike scrambling in fear believing they have offended the goddess.**_

_**In the blink of an eye Hathor is at the gateway to the afterlife with Fitzah's body still in her arms. Tears stream down her face and his blood covers her beaded kalasiris. Fitzah in the form of his ka (soul) looks down at his wife holding his dead body. He kneels down next to her. Before he can speak she answers shaking her head.**_

"_**No I will not let go of you husband. This death is unjust and before your appointed time, therefore I will not escort you. I will not let you pass over. This evil is the work of Ptah. I shall deal will him and his lackeys swiftly. They shall all pay dearly for this heinous act.". **_

"_**Oh my beloved you must deliver my ka. If I have proven faithful and worthy in this life you must let me pass on to paradise. It will not be a true paradise for me because you will not be there with me but I will wait. I will wait and covet whatever time you can spare to spend with me. One minute with you every thousand years will hold me until we share the next minute. The shell you hold in your arms will faded to dust but my ka will carry my love for you for all eternity".**_

"_**No! This travesty will not stand. I will not have it. This is not your appointed time! I will not sacrifice you, our love or our family to satisfy the vain plots of a renegade god. There will be no crossing over today my love, I cannot not allow it. I will place your ka back into the well of souls so you can come back to me, to our family, we will be together again". **_

"_**My goddess, love of my life". He reaches for her and they share an ethereal kiss.**_

"_**My husband, center of my world".**_

"_**Beloved, take care of our precious water Lily".**_

"_**I will my love and I will wait for your return. We will both wait for your to be reborn to us". **_

_**Hathor waves her hand and Fitzah's body disappears. She waves her hand again changing Fitzah's ka into an orb of glowing light. She brings the orb to her heart softly declaring, "Time will reunite us beloved". She releases the orb, hesitating to let go, she causes the shiny sphere to levitate for a time above the well of souls. Hathor transforms into Olivia and whispers one last loving goodbye to Fitzah, then deposits his ka into the well of unborn souls.**_

"Livie", he gasps, waking from his trance._ What is happening to me?_ _I don't understand. These dreams…_ He has lost all sense of time. Looking at his watch he realizes there isn't enough time to have breakfast with Olivia and Lily. He quickly sends a text to Lily, apologizing for oversleeping and offers to take the two to lunch after the ceremony instead. Lily likewise quickly replies accepting the offer of lunch and lets Fitz know they'll meet him at the Van Hauser ceremony in an hour.

After getting dressed in record time, Fitz is at the front door checking his coat pockets and pants for his keys. Remembering he left them on his nightstand he jogs back to his room to retrieve them. He grabs the keys, knocking over one of his school books in the process, it's a book on Hathor's temple. He's be reading up on the history of ancient Egyptian architecture and mythology in preparation for his trip. "Well that explains the dreams," he says trying to convince himself his dreams are just dreams and nothing more.

* * *

"Congratulations Fitz your design is extraordinary, truly an impressive piece blending aesthetic form, functional modernism and structural innovation. You have exceptional skills and talent. I think Mr. Van Hauser said it best, "Fitzgerald Grant you are a visionary architect, the word wunderkind is an inadequate descriptor of your creative abilities and revolutionary conceptual design process. You are a style, an era, a category of architecture unto yourself that future generations of architects will study and aspire to emulate. It is incredible that with your first major design you have already managed to move the art of building design to a new frontier".

"I'm impressed Lily I think you quoted Mr. Van Hauser verbatim", Fitz grins with surprise.

"I assure you it was, I have a knack for verbal recap". Lily boasts dusting off her shoulders in a playful manner. "Believe me, his words totally reflect our sentiments. You have a gift Fitz and it is evident you are destined for great things". Fitz winks at Lily appreciatively.

"So, Olivia, what do you think? Pretty cool huh?"

"No, I find the temperature quite comfortable. Are you cold?" Olivia asks innocently.

Lily's eyes widen, she'll have to work with her mom on slang terms and common colloquialisms.

Perplexed by Olivia's response Fitz's eyebrows draw close, then release with a chuckle.

"Funny Olivia, you almost got me".

"Yes, my sister is quite the jokester at times".

Olivia sensing she must have unwittingly made a joke, joins in the laughter though clueless to her pun. Lily gives her a side hug and whisper she'll explain later.

"Fitz, we think this honor is well deserved. We've only been acquainted a short time but we are very proud of you for winning this very prestigious award. We're not experts but your design is brilliant even to the untrained eye". Olivia adds warmly. Her smile and gaze touches Fitz in a way he can't explain.

"Thank you both. And thank you for coming out to support me, I'm truly touched and really appreciate you being here".

"Was your father called back to Washington unexpectedly? I'm sure he regrets not being here". Olivia asks already knowing the answer.

Fitz shaking his head, "Like I said in the park, my father regards my chosen career path as a hobby and a waste of time. To him anything outside of politics or preparing me for the road to the White House is an unnecessary distraction".

"Surely this award will convince him you are pursuing the life you are meant live. No hobbyist or even an experienced architect for that matter, can match your ability. By winning this one competition you have set yourself apart from your peers and you haven't even graduated. This speaks of your genius, your vision, your destiny to impact the world in a monumental way", Olivia trumpets from her heart.

Fitz stands gazing into Olivia's eyes. Her words by-pass his mind and go directly to his heart and soul. No one has ever affirmed his purpose more convincingly. Her words of praise humble him and her passion amazes him. Her sincere support fills his heart with gratitude. In less than a week she and Lily have become an integral part of his life and changed his life in ways he finds unbelievable at times. It is as if they have always been a part of his life and he cannot imagine them not being there for the highs, the lows, the good days, the bad days, the failures, or the triumphs. How fate brought them together he'll never understand, all he is certain of is that he loves them pure and simple.

Out of the corner of his eye Fitz sees camera flashes and reporters bumping into one another shouting questions. Whoever this VIP is, he or she obviously craves attention based on this over the top grand entrance well after the winner of the competition has been announced.

"Senator Grant you must be extremely proud of your son. He's being heralded as a visionary and a genius. Care to comment?"

"I couldn't be prouder of my boy. He excels at everything he does. Architecture is only one of his pursuits. In fact, this gorgeous young lady next to me is another one of his interest. Aren't cha' darling". Mellie blushes on cue.

Fitz tenses the second he sees his father. Big Gerry showing up is never a good sign. There are only two possible reasons for his appearance, either he's here to belittle Fitz's achievement or to twist it to serve his own purposes. The presence of Mellie confirms the later.

Olivia instinctively takes Fitz by the hand and a familiar unfamiliar calm seizes him. Gerry and Mellie make their way over to Fitz, Olivia and Lily. The eyes of the uninvited immediately home in on Fitz and Olivia's joined hands. Mellie is incensed and Gerry intrigued.

"Fitzgerald, ladies", Gerry sings extending his hand to Fitz. Fitz shakes Gerry's hand never letting go of Olivia's. Both Gerry and Mellie can tell Fitz is none to pleased to see either of them. Gerry gestures to the small group of reporters gathering around them.

"Guys can you give us a moment? I'd like a minute to congratulate my son in private". The group disperses to interview other notables and finalists.

"Dad, Mellie why are you here? How did you even find about this?" Fitz questions through gritted teeth making no effort to hide his displeasure.

"Now son, is that any way to greet your father and fiancé?" Gerry counters flashing his patented politician smile in case photographers are within snapshot distance. He ignores Fitz's less than enthusiastic welcome and turns to greet Lily and Olivia.

"Lily it's a pleasure to see you again. And who do we have here? Fitzgerald, where are your manners? Are you going to introduce this beautiful young woman?" Looking back and forth between Lily and Olivia, Gerry continues to pour on his cultivated charm like gravy. "Wait, I see an undeniable family resemblance, let me guess, you're Lily's sister".

Fitz rolls his eyes. "Dad, this is Olivia Pope, Lily's sister. Olivia this is my father Senator Grant and you remember Mellie of course".

"Ah, the Olivia Pope? Well this is indeed a very pleasant surprise. It's not often I have the honor of being in the presence of such a venerable global business titan. I had no idea you were so young, this makes your accomplishments all the more impressive I must say". Gerry extends his hand to Olivia.

Olivia is slow to reciprocate because she's debating whether to turn Gerry into a dung beetle or a three-toed sloth. She doesn't appreciate his grandstanding at a celebration of Fitz's accomplishment or his arrogance in parading Mellie around. She takes an immediate dislike to the man and only abandons her thoughts after Fitz squeezes her hand. She eventually politely nods while halfheartedly shaking Gerry's hand. However, she completely ignores Mellie; which is a good thing for Mellie.

"Thank you for the compliment Senator. I guess both Fitz and I prove age and experience don't necessarily translate into large scale success. You must be extremely proud of your son. He's the youngest recipient ever to win this competition. It's astounding the level of laudatory comments being bestowed upon him. I'm sure once the Taggot Universal headquarters is built his acclaim will spread worldwide; don't you think?"

"Ah…ah…yes, of course, we Grants tend to make indelible impressions on the world. Like most of us, Fitz's abilities extend beyond one field of interest and I think you'll agree with me he owes it to himself and the world to apply his talents where they will accomplish the greatest and highest good".

"I'm not sure what you mean Senator. I agree most people possess more than one talent. But without passion to fuel any one of those talents, the highest and greatest good can never be achieved. The exceptional person uses passion to ignite their abilities, power their creativity, and release their genius. Passion fortifies their talent causing it to thrive and reach fruition. It is in the reaching for one's optimum potential that the highest and greatest good is accomplished for all. Fitz is fortunate his singleness of focus and passion have released the genius within him early and I have no doubt the world will stand in awe of his work in the future and for generations to come", Olivia lectures with absolute conviction.

Lily beams with pride at Olivia's oration and Fitz stands frozen overwhelmed by Olivia's words and the feelings he has for her. _Who is this beautiful zealous dynamo defending my honor and right to choose my own path?_ He unconsciously retakes Olivia's hand finding instant peace and comfort in her soft slender digits.

_Damn it Mellie got this situation all wrong, Lily is not the problem it's Olivia. Fitz isn't involved in a three-way fuckfest, he's fallen in love. This woman is amazing; hell, she's making me feel all dumbstruck and googly-eyed too_. Gerry is speechless and stumped. Obviously, Mellie is a DOA, persona non grata, there is no way she can compete with Olivia. At this point, Mellie will be lucky if she can elicit a random thought from Fitz_. There goes plan A. _ Olivia's ardent support of Fitz's dreams makes converting her an impossibility_. _So, Gerry scratches plan B off his list too. Seems now the only way to set Fitz on the right track to political glory is to make Olivia unappealing or remove her from the picture. Hopefully, by this time tomorrow Gerry hopes his lollipop sucking hireling will have some usable dirt on the Pope sisters.

Mellie grinds her teeth infuriated by this unexpected turn. Fitz is smitten with Olivia not Lily and the feeling appears mutual. Mellie's loathing of the Popes grows by the millisecond. _Olivia perfect Pope_ Mellie gripes in her head. I hate her. I hate her fearless forthrightness, her audacious supportive nature, her intelligence, her eloquence, her flawless caramel skin, her mysterious brown eyes, her graceful way. I hate everything about her. Olivia Pope is everything Mellie wants to be and never will be.

"Darling you haven't known my son long. He's being groomed for political office. He has the drive, pedigree, look and support to eventually become the president of the United States".

"Dad how many times do I have say I have no intention of running for any political office. Why won't you listen to me!"

"Do not make a scene Fitzgerald. You wouldn't want these so-called peers of yours to get the wrong impression".

"And what impression would that be Senator", Olivia challenges without a second thought. "The impression you two don't get along or the impression he's unhappy you're here?"

"Excuse me Ms. Pope, it may be commonplace for strangers to interfere in the affairs of others where you are from but it's considered rude as heck in this neck of the woods. Fitzgerald is my son, therefore I'm in a much better position to know him. I care for him and want only what's best for him".

Mellie eager to add her unsolicited opinion opens her mouth to speak but Lily locks her jaw and constricts her vocal cords. Mellie grabs Gerry's arm in a panic clawing at her throat. Gerry looks at her confused not understanding what she expects him to do.

"I think she may have swallowed her spit the wrong way. She's not chocking, so it must have just gone down the wrong pipe. It happens to all of us. I'll walk her over to the refreshment table and get her something to drink", Lily says. Mellie's eyes bulge in fear as Lily takes her by the arm and leads her away.

Mellie's interruption does little to break the tension building between Olivia and Gerry.

"Dad give it a rest. This not the time or the place to rehash this old argument".

"On the contrary son, your new friend here has made this the perfect place to rehash and end this discussion once and for all. She's known you, what five, six days tops, yet she feels she has a superior bead on what is best for you. This is your problem Fitz, you're too young and easily influenced. You're too quick to let people fill your head with unproductive ideas that detract from our plans". Gerry steps closer to Fitz and Olivia in an attempt o intimidate them.

Olivia has had enough of Gerry's pointed insults and overbearing attitude. _Dung beetle it is_! Olivia says in her mind. Lily is at Gerry's side in a flash shaking her head. She doesn't what her mother to turn Gerry into a toad or a slimy slug in front of a room full of people.

"Whatever dad", Fitz accedes for the sake of avoiding further argument. Olivia however is just getting started.

"Senator, you're right, you're his father and I've only known Fitz a short time but living with someone for years does not equate to you knowing the person. I know Fitz because he told me and showed who he is. He let me in, I listened and accepted him on his terms. I have no hidden agenda, no reason to lie to him or plans to use him. I think we all can agree I'm an excellent judge of character for no one reaches the level of success I've achieved without being one. My gut tells me all I need to know and it is never wrong. And my gut I telling me you are disingenuous, an opportunist and a father desperate to live vicariously through his son".

Fitz is dancing a jig on the inside. The sight of Senator Big Gerry Grant II tongue-tied and dressed down is something to behold.

"Now hold on Pope, no one speaks to me…" Olivia cuts him off.

"I'm sure no one has had the nerve to speak to you with directness or call you out on your arrogant behavior or schemes except your son. But I am not someone you can intimidate Senator; significantly greater and more influential men than you have tried and come to regret it".

Gerry takes a step back, he's bitten off more than he can chew and for the first time in his life he fears he has crossed the wrong person. Nervous, he looks around the room to make sure the press is engaged elsewhere. The last thing he needs are rumors of an estranged son and an argument with the Olivia Pope to hit social media outlets.

Disappointed she can't turn Gerry into a lower lifeform, Olivia squares her shoulders and gives Gerry a lesson in observation.

"I know you Senator, you're open book. Let me share five quick observations from my gut on you:

First, you say care for Fitz, however your actions say otherwise. You did not come here to support Fitz, you came here to give the illusion of a caring supported father. If you really cared, you would have arrived on time and with less fanfare and you would have made sure all attention was focused on Fitz not yourself.

Second, if you knew or cared about Fitz at all you would not have brought Mellie here or misrepresented their relationship.

Third, if you knew anything about your son, you know he has absolutely no desire to go into politics. I'm sure it hurts your pride that Fitz does not want to follow in your footsteps but this is his life not yours.

Fourth, if you want to prove you care for your son you will stop trying to impose your personal agenda and respect and support Fitz's choices.

Lastly, if you really care and want the best for Fitz you will recognize he is neither immature, unsure of himself or unclear about his goals or destiny. Fitz is an extraordinary human being and if you can't see that, the loss is yours not his.

Gerry turns a deeper shade of red with every point Olivia makes. She's exposed his soft underbelly, revealed his dark motives and uncovered his self-serving plans. He's not in control, he's vulnerable and embarrassed. Not wishing lose any more of his dignity and wanting to save what's left of his fragile ego Gerry prepares to make a hasty exit. Olivia sensing his anxiety is more than willing to help him on his way.

"Senator if you care for Fitz you should leave and let him have his moment in the spotlight untainted by your presence or need for publicity and self-promotion. Be selfless for once, be his father and go".

Gerry looks at his watch and feigns being short on time. "Ms. Pope I fit this little ceremony in between several important meetings. I must be on my way". He refuses to acknowledge his dress down and pretends it never happened. "Ma'am it has been a pleasure, he nods. Fitzgerald I will talk to you later. I'll grab Mellie on my way out, wouldn't want her to dim your spotlight". And with that final statement Gerry snakes his way through the crowded room, retrieves a still speechless Mellie and departs unnoticed.

"Imi-ib, that was incredible. I've never seen anyone stand up to my father like that. I have no words; all I can say is thank you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart". Within moments of Big Gerry's departure Fitz is more cheerful and lively. The perpetual thorn in his side is no more and for the first time in a long time he can breathe in the fresh air.

"What did you call me", Olivia asks slightly excited".

"I said Livie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you".

"You didn't offend me Fitz, far from it, it's just no one has called me by that name in a long time and I suddenly realize how much miss hearing it".

"I'm glad I made you smile". He squeezes her hand gently. "I'm hungry, are you two hungry? We didn't get a chance to have breakfast this morning. Want to check out the refreshments? I could eat a horse", Fitz jokes patting his stomach.

"Sure, we would love a bite to eat. Um…you head on over we need to make a couple of phone calls".

"Okay, I'll meet you over there".

Olivia and Lily wait for Fitz to be out of earshot before talking.

"Mewet (mother) did you hear what yet (father) called you, Lily asks hardly able to contain herself.

"Yes, little one I did and my heart nearly exploded with joy. My imi-ib (beloved) called me imi-ib (beloved) without knowing what he really said. Fitzah is emerging, your yet will soon return to us".

"I'll call Cyrus and have him increase the surveillance on Gerry, Mellie and Ptah(Jacob) and increase father's security".

Yes, do so my sAt (daughter), dark and vengeful are the thoughts coming from those three. They will act soon out desperation. I also sen…"

"What is it mother? What do you see?"

"There is another powerful presence in this realm".

"I sense none more powerful than you".

"This presence is hiding, abiding its' time".

"Is it in alliance with Ptah?"

"No, it stands alone for now. It's waiting for something to happen or for someone to come".

"Father? You think it's waiting for father?"

"I don't know. I must transform into my true self soon; this body limits my all-seeing eye".

"We cannot lose father again mewet".

"We won't. I will not allow it little one. I will not allow it! I will pull Phat's ka from his body while his kem ib (black heart) still beats. I will burn his evil flesh to ash and place his ashes in the deepest pitch pit in Kemet (Egypt). Worry not my daughter, I swear to you our family will never be apart again".

* * *

AN – Olivia and Big Gerry have come to an understanding. LOL Cross her at your own peril. This goddess does not suffer fools or people who belittle her husband, Gerry better watch his back.

Mellie, what can I say. She'll always have her face pressed against the glass looking in on the life she desperately wants.

Fitz is remembering his life as Fitzah. He thinks his research on Egypt is the reason for the vivid dreams he's having. Subconsciously he knows there's more to the dreams than he wants to admit and he has no explanation as to why Olivia is in every dream. His connection to Olivia and Lily did not start a week ago, of that he is certain. The how and when will plague his conscious thoughts as time goes on.

Kalasiris- sheath dress with one or two shoulder straps, upper edge worn above or below the breast, beaded embellishments,

* * *

Next up Fitz goes to Egypt to study. What do you think will happen while he's there? Do you think Olivia and Lily should make an appearance? Do you think Jacob (Ptah) will try to harm Fitz?

Hope you enjoyed this installment. Please share your thoughts. Feedback from the readers is what keeps us fanfiction writers motivated.

Take care and have a great week.


End file.
